The Blank Paged Book
by i.luv.vamps
Summary: Isabella is a Twilight fan but she lives in little old upstate New York where nothing ever happens. But when she and her friends buy new Eclipse books, There's something different about hers. Why is Edward out of the pages and in her life? Rated T 4 safet
1. Chapter 1

The Blank Paged Book

by i.luv.vamps

**Disclaimer:**

**i.luv.vamps: I own Twilight, NewMoon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn (Even though it's not even out yet!) and the world! Yeeessss! -dances for joy-**

**Voice in my head : No you don't, and newsflash!, you never will!**

**i.luv.vamps: Can't I at least dream?**

**V.I.M.H : Nope.**

**i.luv.vamps: Fine. Stephanie Meyer owns it all. All the money, all the books, all the characters, EVEN EDWARD! All I own is a pair of ballet shoes! -cries in corner-**

Chapter 1 - Defective

Bella's POV

"OMG!!" Amber screamed as we stood outside boarders, eagerly waiting for Stephanie Meyers book to come out, FINALLY!!

"I know!! This so awsome!!" I yelled. Amber and I had been waiting for this to come out for mounths!! My friend Ashley on the other hand, was much newer to the Twilight Saga, and just finish reading NewMoon last week. She was lucky that she didn't have to wait so long, but she had been deprivedof the wonderfull books longer then we had, so I guess it was fair.

"OMG!! Only 60 secs left till the store opens! . . . 30 secs . . . 15 secs! . . . 5, 4," Ashley chimed. Amber and I joined in

"3, 2, 1!!" We rushed in, strait to the fantasy section. There was a whole row full of Eclipses!

"OMG . . ." I said, "I think I'm going to faint!" I said pretending to be woozy. Ashley laughed, but Amber was envoloped in the book she picked up.

"I'm actually holding Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer." She said an awed expression on her face. "I've died and gone to heaven!"

"Come miss 'died and gone to heaven', let's pick a book and go get something to eat. I'm starved!" She said. We all grab bed books up off of the shelf started up the isle to check out our books when, (no surprise), I manage to find something to trip over.

"Oof!" I said as I hit the ground. There was silince for a moment, but it was broken at Amber's laughing at me getting a glare from the girl at the front desk.

"Izzy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, running my fingers throught my long brown hair. Amber was stilling trying to stffle her giggles.

"I swear Iz, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were 'Bella' in disguise."

"Let's just go to the checkout." I said roling my eyes. They were just making fun because my name was Isabella too.

"Whoa, 'Bella', careful. You almost stepped on that book." I looked down. there, at my feet was an Eclipse book. Poor book. I would get this one. I owed it that much, tripping over it and all. I had even bent the cover a little.

"I think I'll get this one." I said putting the other one back on the shelf.

"Whatever one you get, could you hurry? They're all the same any way."

"Ok, let's go," I said.

After we stopped for fast-food breakfast, we made our way back to Carthage from the Syracuse mall. Ashley drove strait to my house. After the 1 - hour drive, we made it back. We all ran up to my room as soon as we got through the door. We sat down on my rug and just looked around for a minute.

"Now what do we do?" I asked. Ashley put her hand on her chin as if to think.

"Hmmm . . . oh! I know!" She said enthusiasticly

"What?" Amber and I asked in unison.

"We should get out the books and take turns reading to eachother!"

"Awsome idea Ash!" Alina said

"You start Iz." She said.

"okay" I put the book on my lap.

"We sould all open them at the same time."

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"To . . . 'cherish the moment' " I said dramatically.

"Ok," I took a deep breath "1 . . . 2 . . . 3." I openned the book and . . . and . . .

"What the heck!?"

I frantically fliped through the pages, desperatly trying to find some hint that mabe there was just one word on the first few pages, like in New Moon. October November December January. But there was nothing. Absolutly nothing.

"Iz, are you okay?" Alina asked

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"The book," I swallowed, I could hardly make myself say it. " the book is . . . blank." They stared for a second before breaking out into hysterics.

"What's so funny?! The book I've been waiting to get for months is. . . is defective and all you two heiyhenas can do is laugh your guts out like total idiots!!" Why were they laughing because trhe book was wrong? I found nothing funny about that whatsoever.

"No, I'm sorry Izzy," Amber said between giggles "It's just that . . . this is the exactly the kind of thing I'd expect from you! . . . I mean, a defective book! Only someone with your luck could pull that off!" They just broke out into more unnecessary laughter.

"brats," I muttered. I got up with my defective book and stormed into the bathroom. I locked the door and looked at the book. I was about to toss it across the floor, when I noticed the part where I bent the cover when I fell. It was completly fine now. A few minutes later, I heard a knocking on the door.

"Izzybella," It was Amber, talking to me like I was a pouting two year old "Izzy, come on, we didn't mean anything." It was always her to make fun of me most, and then be the most sorry afterwards. Tipical Ali.

"Yeah Iz, we didn't mean it." I heard Ashley say. I unlocked the door.

"It's okay guys," I said. "I forgot what the whole thing was about anyway." We walked back don the hall to my room. I plopped down onto the floor and stared at the book.

" You know Iz," Ashley said, "You're, like, really emotional. Like when we were in sixth grade, We were at Kaitlin's sleep over and she was making fun of your braces and you went into the bathroom and started crying. Remeber that?"

"Oh I remember that!" Alina said "and you like stayed in there for like, 20 minutes before we had to go looking for you. How long ago was that?" She asked.

"I think it was seven or eight years ago. It feels like a really long time doesn't it?"

"I know! it seems like just yesterday we were in kindergarten, Speaking of kindergarten, do you remember that one time when we went to park, and Izzy . . ."

I didn't pay much more attention to their flashback-into-all-Isabella's-most-embarressing-moments conversation much longer I was to enveloped in the book. I couldn't beleive how it had changed so dramaticcally, it was almost like . . . magic. If I didn't know any better, I would have said I could see it faintly glowing in hands . . . almosty like, it was meant for me to have it, . . . like in this one incident, me tripping and falling was no accident. Like it had been looking for me. I stopped myself before my thoughts could get any more insane then they already were. But still I had a gutsy feeling that I wasn't just supposed to throw it away and get a new one. It was like I was supposed to fill the pagess myself at least. Yes, filling the page myself so we wouldn't have to waste gas money most deffinately sounded like a more logical thing to do, but still, I could swear It was faintly glowing . . .

" . . . yeah, and then she tripped over the hose!"

"Oh yeah! that one was hillarious!"

"You guys," I said a curious expression an my face. "I have an idea of what we could do."

"Oh no, here it comes, another one of her crazy ideas."

"Seriously guys, I was just thinking, since The books got no pages and everything, and I wouldn't want to use up the gas in Ashley's car, I decided that since I didn't wanthe bot to run up the gas in Ashley's car get a new one, I was thinking, maybe we could write our own stroy in it." I looked up to see thier expressions, they looked at me like I was crazy.

"Why?" Amber said, eyeing me specticutively.

"It would be fun! Writing the book with what _we want_to happen." I looked at them both, I could tell Ashley was pondering my idea, (I think Alina was pondering my sanity.)

"Well," Ashley said, putting her book on the floor behind her. "what would we write about?"

"I don't know . . ." I thought for a second, "What would happen if the Cullens decided to come to Carthage, NY?" I was surprised to see who spoke first.

"Awsome idea Iz! You start!" Alina said as she shoved the book into my lap.

"Um . . . I need a pen." I said looking around, Ash and Amber were looking around too, when I looked back at the book, there was a gold pen sitting on the floor right next to me.

"Oh, I guess I found a pen?" I said, a little confused. I was sure I hadn't seen iot sitting there a minute ago . . . No, I'm being crazy.

"Okay, here we go."

_Isabella, Amber, and Ashley were all walking to the school building, when Alina said to Isabella, "Look at the new car in the lot." They see three new students step out of the car. Out of the back seat, a tall muscular guy with dirty blond hair. Out of the passenger seat, a short pixie like girl with short black hair. She danced over to the taller boy, who was very handsome by the way, and he put his hand around her waist._

_"Is that who I think it is?" Ashley asked._

_"I think it is . . ." Isabella said, her big brown eyes open wide. Last but not least, A boy with beautiful bronze hair, a bit thinner than the blonde boy, stepped out of the drivers seat, and followed the pixie like girl and the blonde boy to meet up with a tall, beautiful, blonde girl and a muscular guy with curly dark brown hair. Together, they all walked into the building, as Amber, Ashley, and Isabella all stood there watching, slack jawed, and in awe._

I handed the book to Amber and Ashley and they read it.

"Iz, that's Awesome!" Ashley said.

"My turn!" Amber yelled. She grabbed the book and the pen and started to scribble in the book.

"Hey, it doesn't work!" she said shaking the pen.

"It worked for me." I said.

"It must be out of ink or something." she said tossing it on the ground.

"Hey Izzy, what time is it?" Ashley asked while filing her nails. I looked at the alarm clock on my desk.

"2:45, why?" I asked.

"I'm so late! I'm supposed to be at my brother Jacob's bartmitsfa at 3:30, and I haven't even gotten ready yet!" She grabbed her purse, and headed out the the door.

"Wait up, Ash! I've got that youth group thing on Sundays, and I don't want to be late. Can I have a ride?"

"Sure, Ali. Later Iz, I'll be here to pick you up in the morning, okay?"

"Bye Izzybella," said Amber.

"Later Iz," Ashley said.

"Seeya, guys." I said. now I as alone, in my house, the only sign of life. I let my mind wonder back to the book. I picked the pen up off the floor, and started to write.

_Isabella shook her head."I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Let' go go to class." They walked silently to English, Social studies, Math, and Spanish. At lunch, they sat together at their usual table. Ashley, and Dan, her boyfriend, sitting across from Amber and Ben. Isabella sitting next to Amber. Isabella was walking up to the trash can to throw away the remains of her food, when she was caught, seconds before falling, by two strong arms. She looked up. A gorgeous boy with bronze hair and dark eyes almost darker then hers, lifted her to her feet._

_"Thanks," she said. He took a breath, and took two giant steps back._

_"Sure," he mumbled, and raced out of the lunch room so fast, it left Isabella blinking, staring into the empty space that just a second ago, Edward Cullen had been standing in._

I closed the book and stared at it for a second. Silently wishing that this could actually happen to me. I sighed and openned my math book, putting Eclipse on the book shelf, and started the amazing experience of last minute math homework.


	2. Chapter 2

The Blank Paged Book

by Alice101

**Disclaimer:**

**i.luv.vamps: I own Twilight, NewMoon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn (Even though it's not even out yet!) and the world! Yeeessss! -dances for joy-**

**Voice in my head : No you don't, and newsflash!, you never will!**

**i.luv.vamps: Can't I at least dream?**

**V.I.M.H : Nope.**

**i.luv.vamps: Fine. Stephanie Meyer owns it all. All the money, all the books, all the characters, EVEN EDWARD! All I own is a pair of ballet shoes! -cries in corner-**

Chapter two

Just Fiction?

The next day, when I woke up, I took a shower and got dressed. I had 10 minutes to kill before Ashley got here to pick me up. I grabbed a ranola bar, and checked my backpack for all my homework, when I saw Eclipse was in it. Hadn't I put that on book shelf last night? _Just more proof it's magic._

"Shut up!" I said to the annoying little voice in my head that had lost almost all of it's sanity. I was was about to take the book out of my backpack,when I heard a beep beep out side my door. I shoved the rest of my granola bar into my mouth, and zipped up my back pack without bothering to take out the book. I ran out to the car.

"Hey guys," I said as climbed into the back seat of Ashley's car.

"Hey Sam. They said in unison.

"It was so funny at Jake's bartmitsfa last night!" She said giggling.

"What happened?" Ali asked.

"Well, Jacob had just supposedly become a man," she said wioth a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "and he was reading the Jewis bible and in the middle of it, my aunt took a picture, and he blanked out like a dear in headlights. Then he just drops to the floor! Then they they kick her out, and he just stands up like he's fine. Everyone's like "what did you do that for?" and he's like "she made me eat broccoli for breakfast this morning". And we're like "broccoli?!" . . ."

I didn't pay much more attention to the exciting events of a 13-year-old's _bartmitsfa. _I just kept daydreaming of what it would be like if my story really did come true. _I am waaay too obsessed with this book. _I thought to myself. I realized we were pulling into the parking lot. Ashley parked the car. We climbed out, and started towards the school. Alina leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Look at the new car in the lot," she said. When she said that, a rush of emotion ran through me. That emotion could be perfwectly bescribed in two words serious dejavu. I slowly turned my head to look at the car she was addressing. It was a silver volvo. Then the back car door opened, and out stepped the one and only, Jasper Hale. He walked around to the front passenger seat. A small pixie-girl with short, spiky, black hair stepped out of the car and took Jasper's hand. Alice.

"Is that who I think it is?" Ashley asked. _It's his car, you know it. _I shook the insane voice out of my head. I was going delusional. Maybe just a granola bar wasn't enough for breakfast . . . but if I was going crazy, why were Alina and Ashley staring too? They had seemed perfectly sane this morning in the car. But, if my story was coming true . . .

"I think it is . . ." I blurted out. What? I didn't mean to say that. Okay, this is very freaky. Everything I write is coming true, and I have absolutly no power over it. _But if everything is coming true, then where's Edward? _I thought. Just then, the driver's door of the car openned, and out stepped the most beautiful, bronze haired creature I had ever seen. Edward Cullen. He followed Jasper and Alice and they met up with Emmett and Rosalie. They all walked swiftly, and silently into the building.

I was feaking out. I wanted to run, scream, shout, tell my freinds what happened. I wanted to tell them that I wrote it the Eclipse book, and how totally freaked out I was, but when I openned my mouth to speak, instead of saying those things, I shake my head and say,

"I'm sure it's just a coincidence. Let's go to class." Then, on there own accord, my legs start walking. I try to open my mouth, but it's like I have no control over my body anymore. it's like a distant dream where you see and experience what you're doing, but you have no control over it. It was scaring the heck out of me. I went to all my classes without a word. My body was calm the whole time, while my head was screaming for help. When I finally calmed down, that annoying little voice in my head started talking again. _You've got to get out of here before lunch. The book is the only way. _At least the voice was starting to make sense. There has to be way out of this. What could I do that would change things? I needed to get to the book. It was in my locker. I needed and excuse to get out of Spanish, I had lunch next, so it was now or never. I raised my hand.

"Seniorita LaRock, Lata miusa la cuarto de ban?"

"Of course," she said, (impressed by me asking in Spanish, I'm sure,) "Take a pass."

"Gracias," I said. I grabbed a pass, and raced out of the room and down the hall to my locker. I grabbed the book walked as swiftly as I could without drawing the attention of the teachers, into the bathroom. I sat in one of the stalls and openned the book. I read down until the part where I got to lunch.

_At lunch, they sat together at their usual table. Ashley, and Dan, her boyfriend, sitting across from Ali and Ben. Isabella sitting next to Alina. Isabella was walking up to the trash can to throw away the remains of her food, when she tripped. As she waited for the contact the ground, she was caught, seconds before hitting the floor by two strong arms catching her. She looked up. A gorgeous boy with bronze hair and dark eyes almost darker then hers, lifted her to her feet._

_"Thanks," she said. He took a breath, and took two giant steps back._

_"Sure," he mumbled, and raced out of the lunch room so fast, it left Sam blinking; staring into the empty space that just a second ago, Edward Cullen had been standing in._

At least it wasn't anything too bad. Me falling and someone being there to catch me wasn't something that happened too often. Still, I could never be too careful, so I simply ripped the page out and was about to throw it away, when I noticed there was another page behind it. I read the page it was the same as the one I had just ripped out. I looked at the page in my hand, it was blank. I stepped out of the bathroom and left the book in the bathroom sink. I walked out of the bathroom and walked back to Spanish class. I sat down and openned my text book. I pretended to listen and occasionally turned the page.

Next was lunch. I walked down with Alina since she was in my Spanish class. We got our food and sat at our table. To my surprise, I had total control of myself now. Maybe throwing the book away had worked. Maybe I had just been parannoyed before. All I knew, was that I was in total control of myself, and I am going to take total advantage of this oppertunity.

"Alina," I nudged her in the arm.

"Yea." she said.

" Did you see the new kids this morning?" she took a bite into her apple, uninterested.

"Yea," she said "what about them?"

"Did they look the least bit, . . . familiar to you?"

"No. Why?" she asked.

"Just wondering," I said taking a bite into my sandwhich.

So they didn't realize anything? Nothing at all? So it was just me then. Only me who was cursed. Just then, I felt that feeling of detatchment from my body. It was happening again. I got up and started walking over to the trash can. I dumped my tray, adn was on my way back to my table, when I tripped. Even though I knew he was going to catch me I was surprised when he caught me just before I fell to the ground. I looked up and the most beautiful creature I had ever seen was looking down at me as he lifted me to my feet. for the first few seconds after he picked me up, I just stared like an idiot. We just stared at eachother. Then I found myself.

"Thanks," I said, looking down. All of a sudden, his nostrils flared, like he smelled something foul, and he took two large steps backwards.

"Sure." He mumbled his reply so low I hardly heard it. Then he was gone so fast, I was blinking, trying to find the princely creature that just a second ago, had been right in front me.

He was over at the door, staring at me. An expression on his face, that not not only scared me, but made it look like he was terrified as well. I realize d that I was not the only one I was effecting by writing in my book. I was not the only one experincing the detatched feeling of no control over themselves, I felt terrible. I was hurting everyone in that story. I wasn't one for skipping school, but I need to get out of here. I ran out of the cafeteria, down the hall, out the school doors, and into the pouring rain. I climbed into Ashley's car. She wouldn't mind. I'd just stay here for the rest of the school day. I curled up into a ball on the back seat. All the people I'd hurt. Ashley, Alina, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, . . . Edward. I thought of how terrified I had been when I had no control over my actions. At least I knew what was happening to me. Ashley, Alina, Edward, . . . all of them. They had no idea why they were doing the things they were doing. Ashley, who already has so much to be scared of in her life. Alina. Pure, inocent, Christianic Alina who'd never hurt anyone, being scared like that. My eyes pooled up with tears. I thought about the Cullens. They probably wouldn't have even came to Carthage if it weren't for me. If I were them, I would hate me. especialy Edward.

Edward. The fear and revulsion I saw in his face. I thought of the terrible truth. I had hurt, even emotionally scarred for life, an indestructable angel. The thought was nearly unbearable. All of the tears I had been trying to keep behind my eyelids, overflowed and stained my face. I stopped trying to keep the tears back now. I stayed in the back seat and cried. . . and cried . . . and cried . . . until I slowly slipped into unconciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. Thank you guys so much for Reveiwing! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I skipped school and got grounded. Anyway, enough about me, on with the story!)**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters, unfortunately including Edward, belong to Stephanie Meyer, the lucky woman she is.**

Chapter 3

Mrs. Fix it

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was home. I was on my bed with a note on my pillow. I unfolded it and started to read.

Izzy, you fell asleep in the back of my car. Alina and I drove you back to your place. You were out cold. I can't believe you skipped school! You are a bad girl missy! jk! call me later,

Ashley.

(P.S., dentist appointment tomorrow morning, can't pick you up. Later.)

I couldn't believe all the things that happened today. I looked at the clock. It was 9:00. Usually, I didn't fall asleep until at least 10, but I was already tired, so I went back to sleep.

The next morning, I got up at 5:00, a half hour earlier then usual. I didn't care. This way I would have extra time to get ready before I would have to go to school. I took a shower, got dressed, and all that morning stuff. I put all my home work in my backpack, and pulled out Eclipse. Hadn't I thrown it in the garbage? Oh well. I was glad it was here anyway. I would use it to fix everything I had caused to happen. I would be Mrs.Fix it today. Nothing like this was going to go on. I would make things happen one more time to fix things, and then I was going to mail this thing to Japan. I opened the book and got the pen off the table. The very last time ever. This would end now and forever.

Isabella was walking to school, reading a book, when a silver volvo slowed to her pace on the road. The bronze haired boy was the only one in the car this time. He opened his window and said

"Listen, what happened yesterday was a misunderstanding. I thought you were someone else. I won't bother you again."

"Thank you, I'm sorry too. Goodbye." Then the silver volvo picked up speed, and the beautiful bronze haired boy was gone.

I closed the book. This would make it so he wouldn't be as freaked out now. He would be somewhat calm . . . more then before at least. I sighed and closed the book again. I glanced at the clock.It was 6:45, and school was starting at 7:20 I put on my jacket,grabbed Eclipse , and headed outside. It would be a long walk. I had been walking for about ten minutes when all of a sudden, I started to read the book.

I hadn't meant to start reading the book. my story was coming true. I was expecting it this time, but it still shocked me a little. The silver volvo pulled up behind me. It slowed to my walking speed. Edward rolled down the window.

"Listen," he said "What happened yesterday was a misunderstanding. I thought you were someone else. I won't bother you again." He said it almost robotically.

"Thakyou," I said "I'm sorry too." I tried so hard not to say it. I didn't want to say goodbye to this angel in front of me. I ended up saying it anyway. "Goodbye." He turned from me, revved the engine, and turned at the next corner. I felt the detatchment start to melt away, and sighed. In about half a second the Volvo was back and he thrust the passenger door open.

"Get in." he said. Most people would've been scared or at least hesitant, but not me. I jumped right in and buckled my seat belt. As soon as I shut the door, we were speeding across the road at about 90 mph. About ten seconds after we had started driving, all the worry came rushing into me.I never really appreciated how Bella in Stephanie's book, was afraid of his driving. I was always like "Edward's not going to crash. He has super reflexes!". I was having second thoughts about that. I watched as the speedometer slowly inched it's way to 110.

"Could you slow down a bit please?" I tried to seem casual. When my voice broke, I obviously was giving myself away. He cracked a small sarcastic smile.

"Of all the things you could be afraid of. Should be afraid of." Then the smile vanished. I was happy I had gotten into the car with him Oh no. My mom. She would be furious. I was skipping school. Again. I was in a silver volvo with a mythical creature, I had no idea where this mythical volvo owner was taking me, or when he would be taking me back from wherever we were going.I was all of a sudden full of questions.

"Oh my God! Where!? When?! Who!? Mom!! Why!!" I was hyperventilating.

"Calm down, please." He said, holding the bridge of his nose. "My house. 10 minutes before school is over. I want you to talk to Carlisle.Your mother won't get the call from your school because she is at work. I disconnected your phone just in case, and because I want to discuss what happened yesterday." I stared slack jawed at him. he had just answered all of my questions in less than 15 seconds. I gathered my self again. A strange thought came to me then. Where was Bella? The real I thought she was supposed to be with them. He looked at me funny with a confused epression on his face. Oh no. He could read my mind. How had I overlooked this? I mentally smacked myself in the face. He smirked. Without thinking, I opened the book and wrote,

Isabella was glad the bronze haired boy couldn't read her mind.

I instantly regretted it. The car skidded to a stop. He stared at me, dumbstruck. Then he looked at the book. In half a second, the volvo had been moved to the side of the road, I was being pulled out of the car, and then I was flying. In another 10 seconds of flying, I was inside a house. Edward had been carrying me. He sat me on the couch, and said

"She's here." Instantly, six incomparably beautiful vampires were standing around the couch I was sitting in. I was gaping at them.

"Ummm," I said. "hi?" I asked percausiosly.

"Hello . . . I'm sorry, I don't know your name." Said who I thought was Carlisle.

"Her name is Isabella." Edward said, still looking dumbfounded.

"Izzy, if you don't mind." I said looking down.

"Alice, is this the one?" Carlisle asked her.

"Yes." Oh no. I was found out for sure now. Carlisle looked at me specticulatingly. He looked down at my hands. In them, was the Eclipse Book. I mentally kicked myself this time for being so stupid. I should have mailed it to Japan first thing this morning.

"Isa-, um, Izzy," Carlisle said. "I know you must have been surprised when Edward drove you here, but there is a reason."

"We only drove part of the way. . ." I said, I hoped that would lead him on that I knew, but it only made him glare at Edward. He instantly held his head down. I didn't think I wanted to know what Carlisle was thinking at the moment. He turned his gaze back to me.

"I had my eyes closed because of the wind but it was only about a 30 second walk."

"Oh. well . . . again, there was reason you were brought here. You seemed to part of . . . strange events that took place in my children's lives yesterday." Oh no. Well, I'd be lucky if they didn't kill me right then and there. If they found out I knew their secret . . . I didn't even want to think about it. I decided playing stupid was the best solution at the moment, even if it was only temporary.

"I'm not sure what you mean. . ." I said innocently, making my deep, brown my eyes widen.

"Alice, would you care to explain exactly what happened yesterday?"

"Of course Carlisle. Yesterday, when I was going to drive myself to school, for some reason, I ended up driving with Edward. When, I was going to open the car door myself, I couldn't move until Jasper came and opened the door for me. Edward followed us, and we walked over to Emmett and Rosalie," she pointed to each as she said their names "who we wouldn't normally walk into school with because they are in a different building than us. . ." I waited. I'm the one that made all this happen, but they didn't know that. They did not know what I had to do with this so why would they care?

"Edward?" she asked.

"Another thing," he said. "At lunch, when I caught you, I didn't know why I did. And this morning, when I said those words to you, they came on their own accord. When I drove away, I didn't mean to. I was sent to collect you, but I wasn't planning on anything like that happening." Carlisle spoke next.

"If you payed attention well enough, you can see that all three of those events have two things in common. You, and that book." I must have been holding my breath because I took in a deep exaggerated breath. "Now, I've got only one favor to ask. May I see the book please?" I instinctively pulled it back. his hand remained there, waiting for me to release it. I found it was inevitable, so I reluctantly let go of the book. He took it from me and opened it. He skimmed through the pages and looked at me specticulatingly.

"Why have you been carrying an empty book?" YES!! He couldn't see what I wrote! I wasn't going to die today! I couldn't help smiling at the thought. I knew the book was magical! I knew it all along!

"It's defective, my friend and I were going to replace it yesterday after school, but I went home early, so we were planning on doing it today." I said innocently. Edward grabbed the book from Carlisle and frantically started flipping through the pages.

"But you wrote in it when we were in the car. . ."

"I was going to, but then I remembered I was returning it later, so I thought they might not take it back if I wrote in it. Why does it matter?" They all turned to stare at Edward. All but Carlisle and Esme, giving him the ugliest looks their devastatingly beautiful faces could muster.

**A.N. How was it? did you like it? If you did, reveiw and tell me. If you didn't, reveiw and tell me. Since I couldn't update for so long, I'll have another Chapter up tomorrow! Hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. Here it is! The chapter I promised yesterday. Today is -drumroll- ACTION DAY This is where the action starts! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I still don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse! Not even just Edward! But i still have ballet shoes! Mwahahahaha! ok, i'm done.**

Chapter 4

An amazing discovery

_Izzy's POV_

Edward was driving me home, (still not knowing that I knew everything). It was totally silent. I wondered if he could still not read my mind. Only one way to find out . . .

_Hey Edward, I know that you and your entire family are Vampires because I read about it in Stephenie Meyer's totally awesome book, Twilight. _

He didn't budge. Good, so he couldn't read my mind. At least that was on my side. When we pulled into my driveway, I unbuckled my seat belt and was about to get out of the car, when he caught my hand.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what happened. It was all just a big misunderstanding. We'll probably be moving soon anyway . . ." He let go of my hand. Just before I stepped out of the car, I grabbed his hand and whispered.

"You don't have to move, I already know much more than you could ever imagine . . . and . . ." I needed something that would show him how terrible I felt, how much I understood . . . "I'm sorry." I grabbed the book, and ran back into the house up into my room. I threw the book onto the floor, I looked out my window to see the Volvo speed down the road. A single tear roled down my cheek.

For the next few weeks, I didn't talk to Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter. I saw them at school, that was inevitable, but I never acknowklaged that they were there. When I sat next to him in Math class, I occasionally looked over at him, in fact, I was so aware of him that if I didn't already know the material, I would probably be failing. I was walking in the hall way one day, when thanks to my clumsiness, I tripped and all my books went everywhere, I was picking them up, when a chalky white hand handed me one them,

"Is this yours?" He asked quickly.

"Y-y-yeah, thanks." I quickly got up, and ran over to my next class. That was the most interaction I'd had with him in about two months.

The next Saturday morning, I got up, and brushed my teeth and washed my face and all of the other morning stuff. I slipped on some old jeans, and a tank top with a jacket, and got a gronola bar for breakfast. I looked out the window and saw the usually gray sky. I pulled on my sneakers and stepped outside. The sun would be coming up soon. I finished up my granola bar and stepped outside into the cold air. I shivered. I knew it was early, but I didn't care. I walked down the road from my house. I ended up at the trail to the woods. I thought about what Edward had said to Bella, -cringe- _(the one he should be with at this very moment . . .)_, in Twilight.

_" . . . don't go into the woods alone."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm not always the most dangerous thing out there, let's just leave it at that."_

I started into the woods anyway. At least there was a trail. I started to wonder what other scary things existed out there. I knew there were vampires. I knew there were magical books that chose poor inocent girls to hurt the very person she'd been fawning over since the very first day he caught her in his arms, . . . his beautiful cold stone like arms that even though were cold as ice, she'd felt like she could melt in . . . that were connected to his beautiful shoulders and swan like neck . . . that were connected to his perfectly sculptured face that no artist besides God would ever be able to accomplish . . . and in the middle of that perfect face, were the most beautiful, stunning, deep, pools of topaz I ever had, and probably ever will, see.

That's when it hit me. When he caught me in his arms. When I cried my eyes out for him when I saw his face in the lunch room. When his beautifully dreamy and protective voice commanded me into his car. When he had looked at me in frustration as I wrote he could not read my mind. When I felt light headed as his perfected body was against mine as he ran with me through the trees. When my soul lept at how his cool hand felt against mine when he grabbed my hand, and how my self esteem soared when he didn't try to pull back. I now knew why I'd felt the way I'd felt during all of these events. I was in love with him. Not the love that I'd felt for him before as a crazed fan, but the kind of love that would make you jump infront of a bus for the person. I was absolutly certain of three things. First, Edward was a vampire, obviously. Second, it was my fault that he had come to Carthage in the first place. And third, I was unconditionally, irrevocably, and _eternally_ in love with Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. Just then, the sun rose, illuminating the entire sky from it's dull gray, to the most beautiful shades of orange and pink I had ever seen.

I was filled with joy and empty with sadness all at the same time. I was filled with joy because of the love I'd just discovered I felt Edward. I was empty with sadness because I knew I couldn't ever be loved by the beautiful and wonderful creature that was Edward Cullen. I started to cry. I wasn't sure if it was because I was so happy, or so miserable. I came to the conclusion that it was both. I sank down against an old thick oak tree, let my emotions overwhelm me, and continued to cry. I cryed out of happiness and sadness. Joy and misery. Love and hate. I loved loving him, and hated how he did not, and probably never would, love me back.

After the tears subsided, I wiped my face and got up. It was getting late, and my mom thought I was still fast asleep in my room. She was probably wondering why I hadn't woken up by now. I never slept in on weekends. I looked around for the path. It was gone. I must have been so into my 'revolation of discovery' of my love for Edward, I wandered off the trail without realizing it. I took out my cell phone. Out of service. Just my luck. I heard a sound like two rhinos ramming their horns together in the trees. I froze. About 30 seconds passed. I decided it was nothing and was about to take a step when all of a sudden I heard running. Hard running, then a big roar, and then . . . booming laughter? Then I saw it. A big black bear running towards me. I suddenly felt my legs under me and started running. I ran and before I could take 5 steps I felt a big blow in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming my name and a big thump on the ground next to me. I used all of my energy I had in me to open my eyes. I saw Edward. he was destroying all of the bears that were around me. Then I heard a very faint voice. Then, everything went black.

**(A.N. Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me! Bigs News! Eddie's in the next chapter! I might have it up tonight. Tomorrow at the latest. Depends on how fast I can write!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. Here's chapter 5! Eddie's POV! Enjoy. I might have chapter six up by tomorrow. I know you guys must be like, this chick has no life, but, My whole weekend is free, and that doesn't happen often so enjoy the huge piles of chapters you'll be getting this weekend!)**

**Disclaimer -**

**Little voice in my head: I'm baaaack.**

**i.luv.vamps : Aaaaah!**

**Little voice in my head :u know the drill.**

**i.luv.vamps: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not me. But I still have ballet shoes! Mwahahahaha!**

**Little voice in my head : Not anymore! -steals ballet shoes-**

**i.luv.vamps : Noooo! -sobbs in corner-**

Chapter 5

Girls, Bears, and Stupid Brothers.

_Edwards POV_

"Emmett, please. Just let it go." I said. I was getting tired of his teasing.

"Oh, you're telling me to let it go? I'm not the one who took an innocent little human girl into a house of blood thirsty vampires, and practically accused her of witchcraft. Yeah, Edward. I'm really going to be letting that one go _real_ soon." I couldn't take his criticism any longer. At least he was talking to me. Alice had locked herself up in her room, letting no one but Jasper inside once, totally concentrated on her visions since her last one had been drasticlly wrong. Carlisle was disappointed, and although his face didn't show it, I could tell he was hurting inside. Esme did nothing but try to comfort Carlisle, Jasper sat outside the his and Alice's door, that he had been locked out of, and sent waves of calm into the room, all he felt he could do to help his wife. I tried to stay away from Rosalie because every time I came within 20 square feet of her, I'd hear the profanities running from her mind like water from a faucet.

"I'm going hunting." I announced. I had just gone hunting last week, but I could only take so much of my family right now. I pushed the frustrating thoughts from mind and took off into the woods. I spotted a bear. I inched forward about to attack it when I heard faint footsteps. Small, dainty, footsteps that I would know anywhere. Those of Isabella. I also knew it had to her because I couldn't read the mind of the person who's foot steps belonged to. I silenty and swiftly ran up to her. She wasn't far, just about a half mile from where I was.

I watched her as she walked down the dirt path. What could she be doing out here so early? It was quarter after 5 in the morning. She started to wonder off the path. I was sure she was just taking a different route. She looked like she was deep in thought. She then sat down on the forest floor and leaned against an old oak tree. She was sitting like that for a while. I knew I shouldn't be watching like this, but I was so curious. It was frustrating. sitting there watching the secretive creature as she kept mind her mind from me. I concentrated on the spot where she was sitting. Nothing. There was absolutly nothing there. I was sure she was thinking. No one could sit still for that long with out thinking about something. I longed to know what going on behind those deep brown eyes. Those deep, doe-like, chocolate brown eyes. I wanted to look at them forever. They calmed me.

I saw her crack a small smile, and the whole sky lit up with the amazing shades of orange and pink. I saw my skin start to sparkle, the exact replica of the colors the sunrise was giving off. She looked up to the sunrise, and a single tear roled down her cheek. Soon, she was giggling with tears roling down her face. I was starting to wonder if she was mentally competent. I heard foot steps, not human footsteps. _Vampire_ footsteps. To be more specific, Emmett and Carlisle's foot steps. They were quite close to where I was actually. And more importantly, where Bella was. Bella... Bella means beautiful. I liked it. It suites her. I took one last look at her and ran to Emmett and Carlisle. When I got there Carlisle was instincivly in a crouch position, ready to attack me if I was thought a threat.

"Hello Carlisle." I said. Still partially covered by the trees. I stayed back because I was afraid I might still have some of Bella's scent on me.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. "Is that you?" He came out of his crouched position. I stepped out from the trees. It was inevitable now.

"Yes."

"Oh, I didn't know you were out here." he said. "Were you hunting, I didn't hear you.

"I was just about to start, actually." I said glad that I hadn't hunted anything before that might leave some blood on my shirt and give away my bluff.

"Emmett found a cave of bears about a half mile up." Half a mile! Oh no. That's exactly where Bella was.

"Carlisle! Isabella is down there where the cave is!" I didn't wait for his reply. I sprinted down to where Emmett was. He was eyeing his prey preparing to attack. Isabella wasn't more than 30 feet from where he, and more importantly the bears, were standing. If one of the bears tried to escape, they'd run strait into her. He was about to pounce. I jumped up and tackled him to the ground. The contact resulted in a boulder like sound. I hid, afraid we might scare the bears They looked up, but went back to their cave. I pressed Emmett up against the back of the the tree.

"You idiot!" I yelled into his face, just loud enough that Bella couldn't hear from where she was.

"Get off of me!" He yelled. I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" There bears hadn't noticed. He grabbed my hand and threw me up and over his shoulder. I tried my best to land without much impact from ground. He stepped on my stomach.

"What the hell is your problem!?" He asked. Just then Carlisle broke through the trees.

"What's going on here?" He asked, pushing Emmett off of me. I quickly stood up.

"I'll tell you what's going on." Emmett said, a smug expression on his face. "I'm here hunting in the woods, not harming any body, well, except the bears. All of a sudden, _Eddie_ here," I growled at the use of my nickname. "he decides to attack me, call me an idiot, and then when I try to ask him what's wrong, he tells me to shut up!" Emmett's voice in creased with volume with each word.

"Shhh!" I said. I looked toward the bears cave, They had started to come out. Looking around for the source of the noise.

"You're going to startle them." I said, acid in my voice.

"So?" He asked confused

"_So_, they're going to _try to escape _and if they _escape_, theyre going to _run_ right into **Bella!**" Oh no. What had I just done.

"Wait," Emmett said, humor in his voice "Did you just say _Bella?_As in _Isabella? _"

"I . . . I saw her walking and . . . what does it matter , the point is that she's down there, and if those bears run, they're going to run strait into her!

"Wait a second, Eddie was stalking her!" He started to laugh. The bears noticed.

"Emmett, shh!"

"What next Edward? -haha- You -haha- proved she's -haha- not a witch, -haha- What next!! -haha- Dragons!?" Then he broke out into full hysterics. His booming laugh echoed throughout the forest.

What happened next, happened very, very, fast. Emmett's laugh echoed, the bears noticed, they started to run. Then I ran. When I got there they had trampled her.

"Bellaaaaaaaaa!!" I yelled. She just lie there. I gathered all of the bears and slautered them all, taking out every one of my frustrations within 15 seconds. I pounded the ground with my fist. I scooped up all five of the dead bears, ran back to Emmett and through them at him.

"There's your meal. Enjoy it. And if you looked on the left paw of that one, there's a bit of _human blood_ too." I said that with the most acid in my voice I'd used towards anyone in the last 70 years when I had been in my rebellious period. I ran back to Bella and picked her up. She was unconscious. I ran to her backyard. I realized exactly who I had left in the woods. I ran back into the woods with Bella in my arms, where an ashamed looking Emmett and a confused Carlisle **(A.N. haha! Confused Carlisle! sorry, this is supposed to be a suspensful moment.)** were standing.

"Carlisle," I said "I think she might have a concussion." He took her head and leaned it up so he could look at the back of her skull. She was bleeding.

"We're going to have to take her to the emergency room."

**(A.N. I know I say this every time but, Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me! Seriously. Only like 4 people reveiw and there are over 15,000 people on average who read Twilight Fanfiction. Maybe more than that, so, if you like it, or if didn't, at least reveiw to let me know you're reading my story. Please. Chapter six will be In Edward's POV. virtual cookie to reveiwers!)**


	6. Chapter 6

Don't Skip Over This!!

This Answers all of your Questions!!

A.N. Okay. This is going to be a very long author's note. It was so long that it had to have it's own chapter. I've been getting reveiws that are asking where's Bella. I was actually wondering the same thing, but it was back in chapter 4. I was like, wait, this doesn't make sense, where's Bella? I originally was going to make my Izzy, Edward's bella, but since he came out of the book, and she was the main factor of the book, it wouldn't make sense to have her buy the book, when she was in it. I sat at my computer writing like, 15000 drafts of chapter 4 to try and fit Edward's Bella in, but when I reread the whole story, because they say that helps, I came across a part in chapter 1 when it said. _**"What if the Cullen's came to Carthage?" **_Notice it says Cullens. Not Cullens and Bella. If it _had_ said Cullens and Bella then I would have a problem. So, to conclude the question of "where's Bella?", the most I can tell you without totally giving away the _**entire**_ story is she's not here! for now... that gives you something to think about huh? Izzy will be wondering the same thing in Chapter 9, and that's when all the Drama begins. Beleive me folks, It's gonna be gooooood!

To answer the question of "does Edward remember Bella...Swan!" That is a very tough question. I can't explain why right now, but no, he doesn't remember her, and there's a very good reason for that too! Sorry, but you'll have to wait until later Chapters to figure that out. Don't worry it's not too much later!

**(A.N#2 I have half this story done, but I don't know who Eddy should end up with, so, if you want, you can give me an idea of who you want if you ave a good reason. Look out for chapter 6 later today!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N. Here's the chapter I promised! Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer - **

**Little voice in my head: Sorry, i.luv.vamps had to get therapy because of depression of not owning Twilight, and the loss of her precious ballet shoes. Mwahahaha!**

Chapter 6

Awakening

I woke up in the hospital. I felt like got hit by a truck. The back of my head itched. I tried to scratch it, but something stopped me. A thick, white, bandage was wrapped around my head. Just then a nurse peeked her head through the door.

"Oh good, you're awake." She walked over to me.

"Honey, do you feel alright?" I nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"Only two days.We had to keep you sedated for a while just to check and make sure nothing was wrong." _Only _2 days? "If you're up to it, Dr.Cullen is going to ask you what happened." Carlisle!? Since when did he work here?

"_Carlisle Cullen?_" I asked. The Cullens had only come here a bit over two months ago. I was surprised that he gained a job so quickly at the local hospital. I didn't even know they were hiring.

"Yes, dear. It looked like an attack, and the police wanted Carlisle to make sure there are no unruly wild animals running about." _ha! _I thought. _He probably just wants to know if I saw Edward save me._

"Sure, I'll go right now." I swung my legs over the egde a little too quickly. I stumbled a bit, but I didn't fall. I started walking to the door. I got half way down the hall when the nurse said

"Honey, you are going the wrong way." I flushed. With the little dignity I had left, (which wasn't a lot, due to the fact I was in one of those ridiculous hospital gowns.), turned and walked back in the other direction.

"I think I might want to change into my other clothes first." I said. The nurse shook her head.

"They're washing right now, besides you have some visitors. Get back in bed and I'll call them in." I climbed back in the hospital bed and pushed the side button so i was sitting up.

The door opened. I don't know why, but the person I least expected came out of the door.

"Mom?" She walked up to me put some flowers on the end of the bed, and gave me a small hug.

"Oh! My little Isabella! Are you okay? does your head hurt?"

"Mom, I'm okay." Then the panic started

"What were you doing in the woods that early? I though you were asleep! When I went to check up on you, you weren't there! I tried calling your cellphone but that didn't work either! Do you know how much you scared me!?" I smiled up at her to show her I was okay.

"Mom, calm down. I'm fine." She didn't look convinced. I changed the subject.

"Where's dad?"

"He's in a meeting, he say he'll be over the moment it's done." She put a hand on my cheek. Her eyes started tearing up.

"If any thing had ever happened to you..." I felt so bad. I made my mommy cry! I felt the tears start to form in my eyes too. I didn't let them fall. I had to assure her that I was fine. My head didn't hurt that badly. It was just so sad to see my mom like that. I smiled and reached over to give her another hug.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." She looked down at her clock.

"I'm sorry honey, I've got to go." How ironic. I'm not going anywhere but she is. "I've been here since yesterday. I've got some things to do, but if you need me, I'll stay."

"It's okay mom. I have to meet with Car- I mean, Dr.Cullen now anyway."

"Oh I think that can wait. You have some more visitors." She kissed her hand and put it on my nose. Then she walked out They came on either side of the hos

"Bye sweetie."

"Bye mom." Then two very hiper and worried looking people burst throught the door.

"Izzybella!!" There were only two people in the world who called me that. Ashley and Alina. They came on either side of the hospital bed and eac gave me a hug. Alina was the first to speak.

"OMG! We thought you were dead!!" Ashley gave her a look.

"What she meant to say was . . . was . . ."

"That we thoguht you were dead." Alina clarified. Ashley gave her another look.

"She was mauled by a bear! What were we supposed to think?!" Alina said. Ashley spoke up.

"What she means is, we were really worried about you! We thought our little triangle of freindship was about to become a line segment!"

"I'm fine you guys. Wait, it's sunday? What about you're church thing Alina?" She looked at me confused.

"Izzy, it's Monday." I looked at them wide eyed.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?!" Ashley smirked.

"Iz, look at the clock." I looked over at the clock. It read 7:14am. "We have to leave for school in a little while. We've been dropping by every three hours all weekend." Aaaw! my friends cared about me! Alina Spoke next.

"Listen, we'll be back after school if you're still here, but we have to be in homeroom by 7:40. Come on Ash." They both walked to the door. Then they turned and said

"Get Well Soon Izzybella!" Ashley put a card on my bed.

"Bye." I said. Then then they left. The nurse entered.

"Dr. Cullen is ready to see you now. Follow me please." I got out of the hospital bed and followed the nurse. Outside the door she had one of the old people walkers. The cane-with-wheels things.

"umm... who's that for?" I asked.

"You, dear." She said, With that annoying fake smile plastered to her face. I took the walking ... thing and followed the nurse to Carlisle's office.

"Dr. Cullen, Isabella Williams is here to see you now."

"Thankyou Mertle." I choked back a laugh. _Mertle?_ The nurse blushed and walked quickly out of the room.

"Isabella. Take a seat." I walked around the walking thing to sit in the arm chair in front of his desk.

"So. I'd like you to clarify for me exactly what happened in the woods Saturday morning."

**(I almost ended it right here, but this was nothing but fluff, so I decided it would be mean, and i'm a nice person. :) )**

"Well," I thought about Edward and the love, and the bears, and the Edward that I love destroying the bears, and I decided, he kidnapped me and made me miss school, (not that I was too upset about the school part), So I'm going to let him know _exactly_ what happened. " I was going for a walk down the path in the woods. I was up early and I wanted to go somewhere peacful to watch the sunrise. I I must have been so, um, deep in thought I wandered off the trail without realizing it. I took out my cell phone. Out of service. Just my luck. I heard a sound like two rhinos ramming their horns together in the trees. I froze. About 30 seconds passed. I decided it was nothing and was about to take a step when all of a sudden I heard running. Hard running, then a big roar, and then booming laughter. Then I saw it. A big black bear running towards me. I suddenly felt my legs under me and started running. I ran and before I could take 5 steps I felt a big blow in the back of my head. The last thing I heard was Edward screaming my name and a big thump on the ground next to me. I used all of my energy I had in me to open my eyes. I saw Edward. he was _destroying_ all of the bears that were around me. Then I heard a very faint voice. Then, everything went black. Then, I woke up in the hospital with this annoying bandage on my head." It took all of my selfcontrol not to laugh at Carlisle's expression. His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. He composed himself, pretending to look through his papers.

"It seems you've become delusional. The proper prescription would probably be -"

"Listen, Dr. Cullen." I interupted, "I know that you and your family are Vampires, but don't worry, I think that for some reason, I'm the only one who knows." he looked at me he pulled out his cellphone. He mumbled something uncomprehendable into it. He shut it and leaned forward.

"Listen," he said, his voice barly above a whisper. "my son and daughter, Edward and Alice, are on their way here right now. I have to work, but they are taking you back to our home. You'll stay there for a few days until we come to the conclusion of what to do with you. You are to explain everything you think you know to them." Maybe it would've been a better idea to just say I fell out of a tree.

"What if my parents come back?"

"We've found a problem in your nervous system, and you have been put back into sedation for further examination."

"And do I have any say in this?"

"No." What happened to really nice polite vampire father figure we all know and love?

He walked be out to the back of the hospital. Edward and Alice were waiting. Carlisle was talking to Edward while Alice picked me up and placed my in the back seat of the volvo. Carlisle disappeared back into the hospital. Then they were in the front seats and Edward was driving away. Hitting 110 before we even left the parking lot. Most Girls think it would be a dream come true to have Edwad magically appear in thier lives. To me, it was turning out to be more of a nightmare.

**(A.N. Good news is, I am on a role this weekend! I might even have Chapter 9 up tonight, I'm not sure. I just can't stop! But, here's the bad news. I know it's so mean to do this to you, but, I won't post Chapter 9 unless I get at least 4 reveiws! I'm sorry, but I need to know what you guys think so that I can make this story even better! That's what editors are for, but I don't have one, So I need you guys! And again, Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

The truth

_**Bella's POV**_

The rain drops started as I sat in the back of of the silver volvo. I got a sudden urge to look under the seat. The book. This thing was really started to creep me out. I didn't know why, but it was always there when I needed. sometimes I wondered if there was actually a reason that all of this was happening. It didn't make much sense anymore. I opened it up to first page. what I had written was gone. In it's place, was writing in beautiful golden script. It said...

_Every opprtunity that is given is always given for a reason. The difficult part sometimes is finding that reason._

What? What opportunity? What reason? I closed it and put back under the car seat. I listened to the raindrops and they fell on the roof. It was calming. I was surprised I wasn't scared. I was being kidnapped by vampires, who were going to Interrogate me interrogate me. One of which, probably still hated me. Unfortunatly, the one I was in love with. I hadn't noticed how close we were to the house. We wound down the long curvy driveway. It was drizzling out. I looked down at the thin cloth of the hospital gown. I would get soaked. my door opened. Edward took one look at me and took off his jacket. he handed it to me.

"Thanks," I said shrugging on the jacket.

"Sure." He said. I felt a small tug of Dejavu as I remembered that first day when he caught me in the cafeteria. It wasnt until after I was in his house, sitting on his couch, that I realized how exhausted I was.

"So..." I said, trying to bring up conversation. silence. Apparently they didn't want it. Are you going to ask me a bunch af questions now? You know, like how I know you're vampires and all that stuff? No? Fine. I yawned. Man, I really was tired wasn't I? My eyelids drooped. I leaned back against the couch.

"Do you mind if I ...?" Edward gave a small nod. I lay down on the couch. My eyes closed slowy. The last thing they saw were two of Gods most beautiful sculptures sitting in the armchairs across the room. I started dreaming then.

_I was in my room. There sat Eclipse. It floated over to me. It opened with more gold script._

_They say liars never prosper, but keeping secrets is the same as telling a lie._

_Then, my Edward walked into the room._

_"Izzy," He sad smiling, then he kissed my ear and whispered, "why did you lie to me Izzybella?" Then, the backgrond was black. We were just floating, no floor underneath us. Bella Swan appeared. I gasped. She was my exact replica, but somewhat prettier._

_"Edward! Oh I missed you so much!" She ran up to hug him. "How could you do this to me Isabella? You separated me from my Edward, again." She started crying into his shirt._

_"Bella... Bella I'm so sorry."_

_"No Isabella. You lied to me. I trusted you, and you kept my bella from me. They started to fade from my veiw._

_"Edward, Edward Please come back!"_

_"Edward... I... I'm so sorry."_

_"Goodbye Izzy."_

I shot up.

"EDWARD!! COME BACK!!" I realized I wasn't dreaming anymore. I saw Edward and Alice staring at me like I was some kind of lunatic. I blushed the hardest I've ever blushed in my life.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

"I think I'll go count my shoes. bye." Alice was gone then.

"Please, please don't call me that! I'm not Bella!" I got up and ran out the front door into the rain. I slipped on the wet concrete, and waited for the impact with the ground. It never came. I was being held up by two pale, strong arms.

**(A.N. I was going to make this two chapters and end here, but, as you all know, I'm not a mean person. :) )**

_**Edward's POV**_

I watched her from across the room. Her beautiful brown eyes, tired and weary.

"So..." She said. There was nothing to discuss. We were to keep her here to assure that our secrets weren't exposed. Everyone else wouldn't be back until 4:30 at the latest. It was amazing how she could be so calm, so casual, at a time like this. Her eyes started to droop. She leaned back against the couch, Her damp hair dripping small dots of water on my jacket. She looked so weary, so weak, so fragile.

"Do you mind if I ... ?" She was refering to sleep. I nodded towards the couch. It good if she slept now. The less tired she would be later when we would need her to stay alert. She lay down on the couch, her eyes slowly closing. Almost instantly she was asleep. I saw her wet curly hair. She was so beautiful. The most beautiful innocent thing my eyes had ever seen. I knew I really shoudn't have been thinking these things, but the only one looking into my mind was me. I looked over to Alice.

"Are you still upset about what happened?" I asked. She turned away.

_Edward you know I am. Do you even realize how serious this is? Our entire way of life could just be flushed down the toilet because of you. If you hadn't made such a big fuss about her and that stupid book, She might not have found out about it!_

"Alice! I don't see why your making such a big deal out of noth-"

"Edward..." a muffled voice said. I looked at my sister.

"Edward, that wasn't me." We both turned to look at Isabella.

"Bella... Bella I'm sorry." She turned on her other side.

"Why would she be appologizing to herself?" Alice asked.

"Shh." I wanted to hear more.

"Edward I... I..."

"Yes my angel what is it?" Wait, did I just call her...

_Did he just call her...?_

"I'm sorry. So, so, sorry."

"Sorry?" Alice both said at the same time?

"-gasp-" She was having a vision.

_Izzy and Edward walking up stairs hand in hand, kissing, her sitting on his lap. Watching TV together,_

_"I love you Edward," She said._

_"You too, Bella." He said._

_End Vision._

"EDWARD!! COME BACK!!" Our heads shot up to Bella. When she saw Alice and I she blushed the deepest shade of red I've ever seen.

"Bella, Bella what's wrong?"

"I think I'll go count my shoes. bye." Alice was gone then.

"Please, please don't call me that! I'm not Bella!" She got up and ran out the front door. She tripped, and I caught her. Then she turned and started crying into my shirt.

"Sh, please don't cry. Angels should never cry."

**( A.N. please Reveiw! Sorry, I'm in a hurry, I have dance class in ten minutes!)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Angel

Edward's POV

We were inside now. I gave her one of my shirts to wear. It was miles too big, but Alices Clothes would've been too small, and Rosalie would have killed me. I couldn't let her stay in that rediculous hospital gown. It was soaked. I waited in my room while she was changing. I heard the shower turn on in the bathroom. I had a feelng she would be a while. There was no turning back now. There was no happy medium. The was no half full, half empty glass. I was completly and totally in love now, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I was supposed to be the predator. I was supposed to be the one luring her in. She was supposed to be in my control, not the other way around. Everything she did drew me in. The way she blushed, the way she smiled, the way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she cried, the way she smelled, the way her small, warm, hand felt in mine. The depth of her warm brown eyes as she looked up at me that day in the hall. The way she looked curled up on my couch, resting in total and absolute beauty, like an angel. An angel, sent from heaven. I loved her. I whatever it took, I would make her mine. No matter how selfish it seemed, she wold be, because I wouldn't be able to go on without her. My love. My Bella. My Angel.

**(A.N. This is just to hold youover until the next real chapter comes out! Review!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer - **

**i.luv.vamps : I'm baack! I went out and bought ****Jazz**** shoes this time! But unfortunatly, I didn't go out and buy Twilight. Stephanie refuses to sell!! So she still owns Twilight, . . . for now! Mahahaha! Ok. I'm done. Storie time.**

Chapter 10

Tunafish and Cheerios.

I came out of the shower and put on Edward's T-shirt. It was huge on me. Like a dress almost. I told Edward just about everything. About him destroying the bears, how that's I knew about them being vampires. It wasn't true, but he might freak out if I dropped all that on him at once. The only things I didn't tell him were about the loving him, the Eclipse Book, and even though I felt really bad about it, Bella. Those were all things that he definatly didn't need to know right now. I wasn't sure I was ready for him to know about her yet. We were just becoming, well, friends kind of.

"I just have one question though," he asked.

"Anything," I looked down at my hands. I hoped he didn't ask about something I didn't want to tell him. I would have to lie again, and I wasn't sure f I'd be able to that again.

"What were you thinking about in the woods on Saturday?" I blushed. That was something he couldn't know, not now anyway. Wait, how would he know . . .?

"Were you _following me?_" He looked away. I grinned.

"You _were _following me, no you were spying on me!" If he could've blushed, he would have. This only made me grin wider.

"I was not. I was hunting, and I heard you walking." I smirked

"Who would have thought, Edward Cullen, a peeping tom." He put on a innocent face.

"I only asked because of the behavior you displayed that morning. I was close to questioning you're mental capibility, I mean, laughing and crying, both at the same time? It was a little strange." I blushed. Hard. Now it was my turn to be embarassed. He grinned at my expression.

"I guess I had that one coming. Let's watch some TV." Anything to change the subject.

"Sure." He reached down for the remote, and clicked the power button to the big screen. We were watching the Ellen show for a while.

"Hey, where's Alice?" I asked.

"She went to the supermarket to get you some food. You'll be here for the next day or so. Carlisle made your bear attack sound much worse then it really is . . . Bella, you promise you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Edward, of course I won't, but could I ask you to promise me something too?"

"Of course."

"Please don't call me Bella. Call me Izzy." I couldn't take the guilt. I wasn't Bella. Bella was innocent, sweet, pretty, and loved by Edward. I was none of those things. I was Izzy. Izzy was plain, a liar and a minipulater. And Edward could never love someone like her. I felt my eyes tear up. I quickly looked back up at the tv trying to keep the tears from falling. I felt Q

"Oh, um, I'm sorry Bel- er, Izzy." He wiped the tear away from my eye. He reached down to take my hand on the couch. I looked up and smiled at him. He smiled too. Just then Alice walked into the room.

"I bought some tuna fish, oh, and have these things called 'cheerios', and -" She looked at Edward and I, then a sly smile played on her face. I followed her eyes to my hand in Edward's. We both pulled away quickly. I blushed. She smiled even wider.

"So, I see you guys had fun." She put her single grocery bag in the kitchen and was back in only three seconds.

"Alice," Edward said. "Izzy will be here for at least two more days. She can't live off of one can tuna and one box of cheerios."

"Oh I know. There are _twentyfive _boxes of cheeios, and _forty_ cans of tuna."

"Alice, what about the other food groups, like, dairy and Veggetables?"

"Well, if you want to be picky!" She said, throwing her hands in the air as she sat on the armchair. Edward sighed.

"Did you at least remember to get her plates to eat the food on?"

"Yep! There's three plates _and_ three bowls I got at Walmart!"

"Did you remember silverware?"She looked confused

"Silverware?" Edward shook his head, holding the bridge of his nose. I clenched my teeth to keep from giggling.

"Anyway, I didn't get _silverware_ but I did get you some clothes!" She turned to Edward "And you thought I would be unprepared!"

"Okay, I guess you did, exceptionally. You got food, dishes, and clothes for her to wear, I guess those are the essentials."

"Edward, could you get the bags out of the Jeep." Edward's and my eyes widened.

"You drove Emmett's Jeep!" They both looked at me.

"It just didn't seem like the kind of thing you would like to drive. . ." _Real smooth Izzy, real smooth._

"Anyway," Alice said, eyeing me suspiciously. "That was the only car that could hold all the groceries. Speaking of groceries, Edward, will you go get them?"

"Alright. I'll be right back." Alice took Edward's seat on the couch next to me.

"So, you like my brother, huh?" I didn't see that one coming.

"W-what?" I played dumb the last time, maybe it would work again.

"You heard me. I'd might as well tell you, because this won't be the last time you'll be over. Don't worry thugh, it won't be by force next time." How did she know . . .? Her visions! duh! How could I forget?

"What did you see?"

"How did you know about that?" Crap.

"Um, Edward told me?"

"Oh, well that makes sense. . ." My stomach growled. I just realized something.

"I'm hungry." She smiled.

"I hope you like tunafish!" We both giggled at that one. Then, a big pile of groceries walked through the door.

_**Edward's Pov**_

"Um, could someone please direct me to the kitchen?" There was silence . . .

"Hahahahaha!!" I couldn't see them but I guessed what had happened.

"Alice, please. This really isn't funny. I can't see where I'm going!"

"Come on Eddy, just follow the sound of my voice." I listened to her voice and walked towards it. I felt her take some of the groceries out of my arms.

"Let go."

"But, they'll drop on the floor-"

"Edward trust me, just let go." I let go of them. and stepped back. They had dropped on the table. We were in the kitchen.

"Oh."

"Yeah. I'll help you put them away." We put the cheerios in the cupboard, and the tuna in the fridge. It took us a mere 2 minutes. She put a can of the tuna into a bowl. I started putting the other bowls away.

"So, you like the human, huh?" I froze.

"Alice, don't be rediculous, I-"

"Don't worry," She said smugly "I won't tell. She walked over to the door, oh and by the way, she likes you too." She took the bowl and walked to the door.

"Oh, Jasper called my cell phone when I was at the supermarket. They're all going on a short hunt before they come haome to meet Isabella. It's almost 2:30. They say they'll be home at five so that they can come home at the same time as Carlise and Esme. So wherever you're taking her, be back at least four. She needs to be prepared to meet everyone.

"What about Esme?"

"She'll be here around 5:00, same time as Carlisle, She went to Denali to give them a heads up about having a place to go if Izzy 'couldn't be trusted'."

"Oh."

"I'll go up stairs. Good luck bro." She took the bowl of tuna to Bel-, Izzy. I'd gotten used to refering to her as Izzy. I listened while Alice gave her the tuna, and excusing herself to go upstairs. Saying she could eat in the kitchen. She walked in. Here we go.

"Hello Izzy."

"Hi." It was amazing how beautiful she could look in just that T-shirt. "Do you have any spoons? Forks? Chopsticks?" How could I have been so ignorant. She couldn't eat tuna without a spoon.

"I'm sorry." I took the tuna from her. "I'll get you some cheerios." I got her some of the cereal. She immediatly started eating.

"Wow. I never knew cheerios could taste so good." I watched her eat the cereal. The entire bowl was done in three minutes and 13 seconds flat. I'm pathetic. I'm even timing how long it takes her to eat cheerios. When she was done, she picked up the bowl and walked it over to the sink.

"You don't have to wash it."

"Are you sure?" She asked. She could be so polite.

"Of course. Sit down."

"Okay." She sat down taking a seat. She looked a round the room. Avoiding any contact with my eyes. She was so innocent. It was hard to immagine her ever loving a vindictive creature like me.

"How can you just sit there and be so, . . . so _calm_?" didn't she understand she was in the presence of a monster? That I could kill her within a second if I once lost control? But how would she know that. No one ever told her. How she figured it out in the first place was still a mystery to me. There was so much she didn't know.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Why wouldn't she be? Why Wouldn't She Be!? As much as it pained me to do this, it had to be done. Someone needed to show her so much danger she was in. It wasn't fair to just let her get into this without knowing what she was getting herself into.

"Go get dressed please, we're going on a feild trip."

**(A.N. Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me. This chapter was soooo long, that it turned into three chapters! Three! I had to cut it off somewhere. But the good thing about that is 2 chapies tomorrow!!)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N. I know you guys are probably about to kill me. You see,**

_**Bella's POV**_

I had on a burgandy v-neck sweater with some black jeans. How Alice guessed my exact size, I have no idea.

"So . . ." I attempted conversation. Nothing. Not the most social person, is he? "Where is the little feildtrip we're going on?"

"You'll see soon enough." Okay. There was no chance of conversation with that answer. I just looked out the window. We drove for about twenty minutes. Wait, wasn't town the opposite way?

"Um, if you're going into town, you're going in the wrong direction."

"Who said we were going into town." His voice was low and emotionless My heart spead up just at the sound of it. I felt the adrenaline start to flow. He looked at me. His expression was hard to read. Saddness, shame maybe? _Izzy, why are you scared? It's just Edward. You've known the guy for almost five years! _Okay, so most of the five years was only in a book, but still. We had been driving for nearly ninety minutes, when he turned onto an unpaved road. The dirtpath ended and the car came to a sharp hault. I didn't get it. There was nothing but _ trees._ We were in the middle of the forest. What kind of feildtrip was this? Edward unbuckled his setbelt and I did the same. I opened the door and Edward took my hand to help me out of the car. What was he from, the 1800's or something? I smiled. Pretty close.

"Um, this is a nice place for a feild trip . . ." He walked around to the trunk of the Volvo and reached in. He pulled out . . . a bolwing ball?

"We're going bowling?" I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. There are no bowling allys in the middle of the forest. He turned to me with a 'you're kidding right?' expression on his face. I flushed.

"Never mind." That was embarrassing. 'We're going bowling?' I must've been turning into Alina here or something.

"Follow me please." He started into the forest. I followed behind. We went about five feet before I tripped. A strong hand caught me by the hand and pulled me back up. I felt blood rush up to my face.

_**Edward's POV**_

I caught her as she tripped over a twig. I smelled the blood rushing up to her face. I _smelled_ the _blood_, I was disgusted with myself. Ofcourse, it was just a part of my anatomy now, but after being around her so much, and that fact that she was human, made the statement seem so crude, and wrong. She mummbled out a small thankyou.

"Close your eyes please," She looked confused.

"Please, trust me." I forced myself to crack a smile. I was dreading everything that was going to come next few moments.I would run with her there so she wouldn't hurt herself. But wait, if she's just going to run away after I explain to her, why not cherish these last few moments? I stopped sulking, and decided I would enjoy the lat moments I had with Izzy. I reached down the take her hand. Her eyes shot open. She looked down at her hand that was enclosed in mine,And what she did surprised me. She smiled up at me and wrapped her hand around mine. I smiled too. I was amazed She didn't pull away. It meant she accepted me.

"So, this is a nice feild trip. I'm used to the zoo and stuff like that, but this is nice too." I chuckled at her humor.

"This isn't where we're going. We've got to walk a little bit, but, it's not far."

"How far is not far?"

"Only about one and a half miles, two miles at the most . . ." I wondered if that would be a long way for a human, They had to run a mile in physical education every year.

"2 miles isn't long?" I guess it is.

"Just follow me." I I pulled her along behind me.

"So, have lived in Carthage you're whole life?" I'd like to know more about her.

"No. I was born in New York City. I moved to Syracuse when I was two, and moved here when I was eleven." Those were both cities with opportunities, and she didn't seem like a country girl like most around this area.

"Why did you move here?"

"Well, my dad loves the city, and my mom loathes it. She met my dad in NYC though,"

"If she dislikes the city, why was she living there?"

"My mom wanted to go to Juliyard. To study dance,"

"Your mother's a dancer?" She certainly didn't get her grace from her mother.

"_Was_ a dancer. She was serious too, she even tried to get me to do it when I was little. You can imagine how well that turned out but she broke her ankle, and her career was over." How sad. To have everything you've thrived for for so long snatched away.

"I'm sorry." she smirked

"Don't let her here you say that. She says that was the best thing that ever happened to her." She must've read my confused expression. "she was staying with a friend who went to Juliyard, but instead of dorm, she had an appartment. Mom got a job at Wendy's to help pay the bill, and that's when she met my dad, the hungry law student." We both chuckled a bit at that one. **(A.N.I hate the word chuckle, but nothing else fit.)**

"My mom, being the flirt she was, slipped him a peice of paper with her number on it, and he actually called her. They were together for about eight months, and he proposed, they got marrried, and ten months after the marriage, I came along."

"I see. They were two very different people. The lawyer and the dancer, creativity and strait fact, the city man and the smalltown girl."

"Yeah, I guess they were pretty different, exact opposites actually." I turned to stand infront of her, looking strait into her eyes.

"They seem like a pretty impossible pair, with all thir differences and all," She blushed but didn't look away.

"I dont think how similar two people are has anything to do with two people feel about eachother. If you love someone, you love them, it doesn't matter if they're exactly like you, or as different as an alien from outer space. Love is love, and it has no limits." Wow. I had to stop myself from staring at her like an idiot. What an incredible human being. Of course there aren't limits on love, I'd learned that from her. But there were limitations to people who be in love, and be _happy_ at the same time. Izzy and I were an example of that, unfortunatly. Except, _we _weren't in love, _I _was. I hadn't realized where we were.

"Okay, I'm serious this time, close your eyes." She closed her eyes. I lead her through the the thin layer of trees.

"Okay, open your eyes."


	12. Chapter 12

**(A.N. Here's Your Chapter!!)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Twilight people. Plain and simple.**

**Chapter 12**

**Snowflake**

_**Bella's POV**_

As I opened my eyes, what I saw amazed me. We were at cliff with orange and gold flowers covering the ground. There wasn't much space, only about twenty sqaurefeet int the little semicircle.

"Edward, it . . . it's beautiful." I ran out to the middle of the little clearing, I roled in the invited flowers taking in thier scent, smiled up at the bright warm and welcoming sun. I sat up, my eyes closed.

"Edward this is beautiful." No answer. I looked around frantically. "Edward?" I found him, still as a statue under a tree. He took a deep unneeded breath, and stepped forward. Edward in the sunlight was mind-boggling. My immagination had done him no justice what-so-ever. his skin was like . . . like snow. Now the icky mushy yucky stuff, but when you wake up and look outside, and the sun is shining, and the snow just sparkles and you swear it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. That's what Edward was like in the sun. Like snow. My own personal snowflake. He walked through the lush grass that looked so dull next to his perfection, to sit next to me. I thought I was dull before, I wonder how I must've looked next to Edward.

"Ed-Edward you're . . ." He looked away, almost ashamed looking. "You're beautiful." He looked . . . confused?

"Beautiful? You think this is beautiful Bella? don't you understand? You claimed you saw everything that happened with the bears. This is skin of a monster. Of a murderer." I thought I told him not to call me Bella.

"I think you're wrong." He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "I think it's the skin of a _life saver_. If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. I owe you my very life." I looked strait into his eyes, my face only inches from his. I leaned in, so did he, my eyelids drooped, and then . . . he disapeared. What perfect timing.

"Edward?" I saw him at the edge of the cliff. both hands running throught his hair. "Edward I, . . . I'm sorry I didn't mean to, . . ."

"No, I'm sorry. This is wrong, Isabella." Wrong? What did I do wrong? I didn't have much experience, but I thought I was doing okay.

"What was so wrong about it?"

"A lot." He mumbled, still facing away from me. I could feel the tears brimming. He had rejected me. He'd been leading me on all this time, and he rejected me. But why would want me, like that. Or anyway at all for that matter? I was plain, klutzy, and uninteresting. He was beautiful, amazing, and fastinating. Like Bella. No matter how much I wanted to lie to myself, there was such a thing as _too _different. The tears rolled at that thought.

"I'm sorry, but, This is just, just, wrong." More silent tears rolled down my cheeks. "I promise though, I swear, I will never hurt you. Please, I-I promise. I would never . . ." He looked like he was ready to cry now. Wait? That was what was wrong? That was just silly.

"Edward, I know that. Of course you wouldn't, but,"

"You don't understand!" He picked up the bowling ball in one hand.

"Here, take it." I took the bowling ball. It weighed a ton! It must've been at least 30 pounds! He took it back. He placed in one hand.

"One accidental touch," He put the bowling ball in between his hands and squeezed it, and in turned to dust. Dust! "And you could _die._"

"I know, but-"

"Die Isabella! _Die!! _Cease to exist forever. Do you realized dangerous It is to be around me? To be around any of _us_? It could be fatal."

"Edward, I don't think you could hurt me though,"

"Don't think I _could?_ Your skull is much more breakable then that bowlingball Isabella." He got up. He appeared behind me.

"As if you could run away." He reappeared next to a thick oak tree. He hurled it over my head and over the cliff. It must've gone at least forty feet up before it started decending down. I crawled over to the edge of the cliff. It went down, and down, and down, until it hit te canopy far below. I turned around to see Edward right behind me.

""It's not like you could fight me off. After seeing that, do you still think I couldn't?"

"That's not what I meant. I don't think you would because, well, I saw you save me back there, and, if you took me to the hosptital instead of . . . of . . ." I couldn't say it. Heck, I could'nt even _say_ it.

"Murding you mercilessly by drinking you dry of your very life source?"

"That wouldn't have been my exact word choice, but, close." He sighed.

"After all you've seen, how can you still be sitting there, calm as a sleeping child?"

"I feel, kinda, well, safe with you."

"Safe? Don't you undersand? How can you feel safe with someone that could kill you?"

"Anyone can kill anyone else. Humans kill eachother all the time. It's the fact that you _won't _kill me, and that you could protect me from anything that might want to that makes me feel safe." He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. Ha! He knew I was right. He just stared. I stared too. He glorious skin setting off a beautiful rainbow all around us.

"You are the most amazing creature I've ever met." My breath caught. "You know what I'm capable of, and you still accept me. You don't judge me. Even though I've killed people . . ."

"The police kill people too. I'm not saying it's justified, but is there really much difference between lying and murder. It's imperfections that make us who we are. Only one person walked the Earth without doing anything wrong, and they pinned him to a cross. It's not normal it's part of having a human soul." Didn't he get it? No one's perfect. It would be awesome if everyone was, but that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. If we were all perfect, we would be God, and I guess that would be pretty cool, but again, that wasn't going to happen anytime soon either. Somewhere around the fourth of never maybe.

"Bella I," I put my finger to his lips.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." I leaned in to him. He put a hand on my cheek. His voice came as a soft whisper.

"I guess," _lean, _"I'll try," _lean,_ "to" _lean! _"remember." And then . . . _-ring, ring-_ his cell phone. Perfect timing, once again. He didn't move, though. Neither did I.

"What do you need Alice?" I was close enough to hear her on the other end of the phone.

_"If you leave now, by time you you get back, everyone will be home! If they find out you took her out of the house-"_

"What if I were to-"

_"Yes, if you do that, you'll get home ten minutes before them. But I won't be there. I'm stuck in traffic!!" _He leaned away then, and so did I.

"Where did you go?"

"I went to buy the _silverware_. I still don't understand why she needs it though."

"To eat with."

_"Are you sure? Because they really don't look like they're used for-"_

"I'll talk to you at home Alice." He snapped the phone shut, and turned to me.

"Do you trust me Izzy?" He cracked a crooked smile. All I could do was nod like an idiot.

"Climb on my back." Running. Oh. How bad could it be? Iclimbed on.

"Hold on tight." We were flying. It was amazing . . . for about fifteen seconds. After that, it was pure hell. My stomach flew up to my throat, and my hair whipped around my face. This was worse than any rolercoaster I'd ever been on.And I'd only been on splash mountain at disney world when I was six. On the picture they took, you could see me throwing up. **(A.N. This actually happened to me!) **hopefully, I had a stronger stomach now.

We came to an abrupt stop infront of the volvo. I slid down to the ground, putting my head between my knees.

"Izzy, come on, we've got to go." Okay, okay. I tried to get up, but I staggered. Either my vision was off, or Edward was a triplet. He sighed. He picked me up and put me in the passenger seat of his car.

"THat was a bit much for you, wasn't it."

"Not really." I lied. He grinned and we were off.


	13. Chapter 13

**(A.N. This is the last chapie tonight! I'm not sure when I'll update again. Maybe tomorrow, ;) Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer : If I owned Twilight, I would be taking a bath in a big pile of cash, not writing fanfiction.**

Chapter 13

Misinterperated

_**Edward's POV**_

I sped down the road. I probably shouldn't have taken her there, but someone had to show her what she was getting into. What upset me was that she accepted it like it was nothing. but, strangly, it made me feel . . . accepted. Accepted, that was the perfect word for how I felt right now. I drove up the long driveway.I stopped to listen. No one was home. good. We beat the back. They'll all be back at five. I looked at my watch. It read 4:48. 12 minutes to spare. I got out of my car and walked over to Izzy's side and opened the door. She followed me into the house. I sat down in the dining room. It was there for decoration. Never really used before today.

"So," she said taking a seat. "A lot has happened lately, huh?"

"Yeah." Yeah. That's an understatment.

"I guess we're kind of, . . . never mind," I wished I could read her mind to see what she was going to say.

"No, what?"

"I guess we're kind of, well, friends now." Not what I was hoping for, but what did I expect?

"I guess we are friends now, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Friends know eachother's secrets, and, well, I know you're biggest secret, so we must be!" She smiled, I did too. Wait, if friends told secrets . . .

"You know my biggest secret, let's here yours." She blushed. How bad could it be?

_**Bella's POV**_

What was I supposed to say? I have the power to control you and your entire family with a best selling book called Eclipse? I don't think so. I would have to lie. Again. Or, as Ashley called it, improvised story telling.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but, . . . I'm ingaged to be married to a 40-year-old truck driver named Bob. We're getting married on a highway in Kentucky where me and his other three wives will all live happily ever after in his one room trailer forever!!" He just stared. 5... 4... 3... 2...

"What!?" His face varied through at least onehundred different emotions. I couldn't hold it back, I cracked up! I laughed the hardest I've laughed since milk came out Ashley's nose in second grade!!

"You should see your face right now!! It's hilarious!!"

"Isabella, that was not funny. I thought you were serious!"

"Well, what're you gonna do about it?" I said standing up, my hands on my hips.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson." His voice was low. He kind of looked like a horror movie vampire, for a minute. But he was still Edward. And Edward wasn't scary. To me anyway.

"I'm not scared of you." He was gone instantly. That was something I'd have to get used to. I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind me.

"We'll see about that." he whispered in my ear. Okay, maybe he was a little scary. He was on the other side I was instantly in the air and in the living room. He threw he into the couch. I rolled off and onto the white tile floor. Then he was leaning over me, his face, only inches from mine.

"Still think I'm not scary?" I shook my head. His sweet breath was mesmerizing. I looked strait into his bright topaz eyes. He leaned down and whispered, "Hold still." I stopped breathing. My heart was going a hundred miles per hour. He leaned down, his lips about to hit mine, and then . . . I heard the door open.

"Edward, no!!" He was off me in a millisecond. I looked over to see Emmett tackling him to the floor. Esme picked me up and ran with me up stairs.

"It'll be okay, just stay here okay honey?" She put me in a room that I assumed to be hers and Carlisle's. I sat on the floor putting the peices of what just happened together, one by one.

_I'm not scared of you, . . . Tackling me, . . . Do you still think I'm not scary? . . . Leaning down . . . _

That's when I realized. It had looked he was trying to . . . but Edward wouldn't do that, would he? Of course not. If he could resist Bella's blood, there was no chance he would give in to mine. Bella. I had gone almost all day without thinking about her. All day!! I sighed. Why me? I just realized it was kind of quiet. I crawled over the door. I opened it just a crack.

"Edward, you idiot!!" I closed the door again. That was . . . unexpected. I opened it again just a crack.

" . . . got us into this mess in the first place!" Sound proof doors? But why would Carlisle and Esme want sound proof . . . Oh. I blushed. They probably didn't want me to hear this conversation . . . oh well. I was gonna hear it any way. I opened the door again. The voice I heard belonged to Carlisle.

_**Edward's POV**_

"Edward, it's been over 70 years. Seventy Edward. After so long, why give in now?" What was I supposed to say?

"I wasn't going to hurt her. I just-" Rosalie interupted me.

"Oh please!"

"Rose," Esme warned.

"He's been watching her all month! He's probably been planning this." My hands clenched into fists.

"Rose!" Emmett said

"He watches her in the hall, he _coincidentally _found her in the forest!" I started vibrating with the anger.

"Rosalie that is enough!" Carlisle said.

" now he's waited until he's got her all alone so that he lure her in, and then-"

"AAAAHHH!!" I pounced. I pinned her against the wall.

"Take it back." I growled. A sly smile played on her lips. Her voice was barely audible, but I could hear the venom in her words.

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Edward," Carlisle said. "put her down."

"It's true, isn't Eddy?" She whispered. A loud snarl errupted from my chest. Emmett spoke next.

"Edward. Put. Her. Down." He warned.

" I said take it back!" The sick smile grew.

"I take it back." I let go. She fell gracefully to the floor.

"Rosalie Hale, apollogize to your brother." These words came from Esme.

"_Excuse me?_"

"You heard me. That was wrong of you. Apologize."

"I'm not fucking four years old! I will not apologize for stating my opinion."

"Don't be rude."

"Fine. Edward, I'm sorry you had to jeoprodize us all by by trying to eat a human." That was it.

"I did not try to _**eat**_ her!" Jasper spoke up.

"I'm sorry Edward, but the woman has a point. That's pretty much what it looked like."

"Well that's not what it was!" Emmett let out a harsh laugh.

"If not, then, enlighten us Edward, what was it then? Would you care to explain, because unless you were trying to make out with her, wasn't tht pretty close proximity between her neck and your teeth." I held my head down. I didn't know what to say to say. I knew he was using sarcasm, but . . .

"I've figured it out!" Rose exclaimed. We all looked at her. "He's been alone for so long, that he got board and decided to use a pathetic human to tame his desires."She clapped her hands."Good job Edward. And all this time, we all thought you were ga-" I ran over to her. and stared her strait in the eye. My voice was calm.

"Shut. Up. Your sarcasm isn't helpful. It's hurtful and unnecessary. Maybe it's time for you to stop acting like a spoiled teenager, and grow up, because for a seventyfive year old woman, you are acting extremly immature." I stared her down. She averted her gaze, but said nothing.

"Edward." Carlisle said his voice calm. "If it wasn't . . . wasn't what was assumed, what happened?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't beleive me." I turned to walk up up the stairs to my room. When I reached the top of the steps, Alice walked in.

"Oh, hi Edward! I got your silverwear, but why would she need it to eat?" She pulled out a slinky silver peice of lingerie out a Victoria's Secret bag. "I still don't get how silver underwear helps a person eat." I slammed my door shut. I heard a deep burly voice from downstairs say,

"I sure don't beleive it alright." I found the loudest most obnoctious CD I could find and turned it up to full volume.

**(A.N. Did you lke it? Did you not like it? Reveiw and tell me! I forget to tell you guys how much I apreciate my reveiws, so, keep them coming!)**


	14. On Hold

I've decided to put this story on hold for while. I will be writing other fanfiction, but this story won't be updated for at least a week or so, so if you don't see me around for a while, don't freak out! I will be writing more of this, and I will be finishing it, just not right now. So, yes I am finishing this story, and no, not in the very near future. Thankyou to all my reveiwers, you guys rock my sox!

Keep Reading, i.luv.vamps


	15. Chapter 15

**(A.N. hey everybody! I updated faster then I thought I would! This just popped into my head, and I **_**had**_** to write it so... here it is!!)**

**Disclaimer-**

**i.luv.vamps : wow. it's been a long time.**

**Little voice in my head : You're right it has.**

**i.luv.vamps : I thought I got rid of you in therapy!**

**Little voice in my head : You should know me better then that by now.**

**i.luv.vamps : You're right. But, I own Twilight!**

**Little voice in my head : you're lying.**

**i.luv.vamps : okay, okay. I don't actually **_**own**_** it, Stephanie Meyer does. But I own a copy! And **_**tap **_**shoes! Mwahahaha!!**

**Little voice in my head : riiiiiiiiiiiight. -clears throat- okay, on with the story.**

Chapter 14

The Reason

_**Alice's POV**_

Edward slammed the door to his room. Loud angry rock music coming from the inside.

"I sure don't beleive it alright." Emmett said.

"Am I inturupting something?" I asked. Carlisle put his head in in hsi hands.

"This doesn't make sense. Edward has always been so strong. Why would he . . . even think of . . ." Esme put her arms around him.

"Edward _is _strong. I don't beleive he would. Maybe we should talk to him. Even better, maybe _you _should talk to him. This probably just some big misunderstanding."

"Did I miss something?" I asked "Because, that's not something I usually do."

"Not much." Rose said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "Just that Edward tried to eat someone, they're still alive, and the Volturri are going to come and kill us off when they find out about it."

"Rosalie," Esme said. "I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems."

"How can you say that! I'm being serious now! Edward tries to eat a girl, plus that girl knowing everything about us, multiplied by the fact that she will tell everyone! three options. Option A) We spend at least ten decades or so running and hiding from the Volturri until they give up, which is extremly unlikely. or option B) We are hunted down and are all killed, or half of us are persued to join the Volturri, while the other half are slaughtered unthinkingly."

"Neither of those futures will happen, Rose." I reassured her. "Nothing bad's going to happen to us."

"Well that leaves option three," we all listened to what it might be. "We kill her." I gasped. It was just as much the blunt, but obvious way she said the words that surprised me then the words spoken themselves.

"No! You can't! Rose, you don't understand." I said.

"What's there to not understand Alice! It's the only way!"

"There is no such thing as the only way Rose! I would know." That wasn't the only way. And it sure as heck wasn't the best way either.

"Rosalie," Jasper said, Coming to stand next to me. "Alice is right, there must be some other way to deal with the problem." I slowly felt calm and at ease inside. Maybe this wouldn't be so difficult at all. Maybe-

"Jasper for _once_, let me feel what I want to feel." Rose said. "I don't need to be calmed down. Calming me will not help the situation." The calm faded from my system so fast I was blank for a second, not feeling anything. The I remembered the conversation we were having. Jasper spoke up.

"I'm just saying, it seems debatable that the only solution is _murder_. This girl hasn't done anything to us."

"Yet," Rose mumbled. I scowled. how could she be getting that worked up over one human? A child none the less? I guess I can understand why she'd be worried,

"When you put it that way, Jasper, yeah, it sounds bad," Emmett said, standing next to Rose "But would you rather save _her_ life then your own? Then you're family's?" Jasper's face looked torn. I could feel the indescision coming off him in waves. "How about Alice?" He grimaced. No. "Would you rather have her life taken, then the insignificant little girl up there?"He looked at me. I plead with him with my eyes. I shook my head. He just stared at me. I knew his descision before he even made it. "I thought you loved her more then that." That broke him. He put his hands on my shoulders and looked strait into my eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Jasper don't listen to him! nothing bad is going to happen!"

"And how can you be so sure!" I was shocked. He raised his voice at me. Something that in all of the long years I've know him, he had never once done. "I'm not taking the chance." He tightened his grip on my shoulders. "There's no such thing as one way, but there such a thing as the best way, and best way is the way where you don't die."

"And do you know there isn't another path to take where I won't die either?"

"I'm not taking chances." This isn't going to determine wether I die or not." I said to him. I turned to everyone else. "How do we know this is going to determine whether any of us die? How do we know killing her is going to keep the Volturri away? How do we know that she'll tell anyone? So far, she has a very good reason for not telling anyone." She's in love with Edward. If he asked her not to, she wouldn't. That much I knew.

"And what reason might that be?" Rose asked.

"Why don't you ask her?" She oppened he mouth to say something, but closed it again.

"Alice is right," Carlisle said. "The girl is a threat, but as long as Alice hasn't seen her telling anyone, we don't have anything to worry about. There's no reason to kill her now."

"The moment she does though," Said Emmett, "We get rid of her."

"Let's hope it never comes to that." Said Carlisle.

"That makes no sense." Rose said. "If we wait until she tells someone, what will be the point in killing her? We'll still be killed anyway!"

"I will see something before that happens, and again, there is an extremly good reason of why she wouldn't. I doubt she'd defy that reason."

"What reason would be so eminent that-"

"Enough." Carlisle said. His voice was calm, but athorative. "We will wait until we are sure Rosalie's alternitive cannot be avoided. Then, and only then will it be taken into consideration. End of discussion. My descision is final," Everyone was silent as he proceeded to walkup the stairs and into his study. Emmett took Rose's hand and lead her outside for a walk. Esme retreated to the couch with a home makover magazine in her hands. Jasper walked up the stairs to our room, sullen steady steps the whole way, as I silently followed. He sat on the couch, and I sat next to him. It could've been hours we spent just sitting there, or it could've been only a few minutes, when Jasper broke the silence.

"I'm sorry, but if killing that girl is what it takes to keep you with me then,-"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"But how can you be so sure?" he asked, his voice quivering now. he didn't give me time to answer. "As soon as Emmett said those words, 'How about, Alice', all I could see was Aro ordering one of his soldiers to rip you limb from limb."

"That will never happen. I promise, I swear." I put my hand on his.

"Alice," He said. "I can't just, ... it's impossible for me to, ... if anything ever happened to you,"

"Jasper," I inturpted, but he kept going anyway. He placed his other hand over mine.

"If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't live with myself. I _wouldn't_ live myself for not being able to protect you." He put his head in his hands. I wrapped my arms around him. Just seeing that way made me want to cry.

"Nothing will happen to me. I promise. I'll always be here, for eternity. Yesterday, today, forever." He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I pulled away just a enough so I could look into his eyes.

"I just have one question, though." I asked

"And what might that be?"

"What is _silverware?_" he chuckled, and pulled me closer. Instead of answering, he just breathed a soft,

"I love you." into my ear.

"I love you, too." I whispered back. I wondered if anyone else knew where Izzy was right now. Probably not. They probably didn't expect it.This is what I wanted for Edward, and I knew this girl would be the perfect one to give it to him, because he had chosen her himself. No one else had. Not Esme, not Carlise, Edward. And if he felt the way I felt in Jasper's arms with Isabella, there was no point in trying to keep him away from her, and that was a reason good enough for me. It could've been hours we spent like that, it coud've been minutes, but as long as I was there, safe in Jasper's arms, I knew this would all turn out alright.

**(A.N. Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me! I know there wasn't any IzzyxEdward in this chapter, but there will in the next chapter! I love the ending of this chappie. It's nice and fluffy!)**


	16. Chapter 16

**(A.N. okay, jut a little warning the end will surprise you. A lot. If it doesn't, you must be the best story predictor **_**ever.**_** enjoy!!)**

**Disclaimer -**

**little voice in my head : i.luv.vamps doesn't own Twilight. And she never will. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**i.luv.vamps : you just crushed all my hopes and dreams!**

**litlle voice in my head : really?**

**i.luv.vamps : yeah!**

**little voice in my head : Good. My work here is done. On with the story.**

Chapter 15

Run

_**Bella's POV**_

I heard him slam his bedroom door, I heard the loud music from inside. Poor Edward. This was my fault. What was he going to tell them? I knew he'd never do that, but they didn't. I closed the door again. I guessed they were done with that conversation. I stood up and turned around. There was a book shelf. Not a big one like there was in Carlisle's study that I read about in Twilight, but just a small book shelf with some old novels. Perhaps they were Esme's? I scanned through them. Romeo and Juliet,... Hamlet,... A Tale of Two Cities,... Eclipse,... Wait a second? _Eclipse!! _What the hell! Every time I thought it was gone, it just popped back up again! Did it expect something from me? What did it want!? I swear, as soon as I get home, I'm sooo mailing this thing to Japan. But then again, maybe it had some little gold print again. I opened it. There was gold print on the inside. Only one word was on the page.

_Run._

What? No little riddles this time? I did as it said anyway, and crawled over to the door. I oppened it just a crack. It was Rosalie's voice I heard.

"Well, that leaves option three... we kill her." I had to put my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming. Without thinking, I picked up the book and scribbled

_the Cullens downstairs couldn't hear Isabella._

At least if I started crying my eyes out they wouldn't be able to hear me.

I litened some more. I heard Alice's voice.

"There is no such thing as the only way Rose! I would know."

"Rosalie," I assumed this was Jasper speaking, "Alice is right, there must be some other way to deal with the problem." You know, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. They were talking about killing me, but hey? I was a good person I'll probably go to heaven...

"Jasper, for _once_" Rosalie said, "let me feel what I want to feel. Calming me down will not help the situation." The calm feeling was gone so fast, I felt empty for a moment, then I remembered the conversation they were having, and the tears started to roll.

"I'm just saying," Jasper said, "it seems debatable that the only solution is _murder_. This girl hasn't done anything to us." Thankyou thankyou thankyou! I could kiss him right now! I know that would be pretty awkward, but it kind of the way you feel when someone decides they won't kill you.

"Yet." I heard Rosalie mumble. I never used to have a problem with Rosalie when I was reding about her hating Bella, but now that I was on the other side of the pages, I hated her with a _passion_. I know it may seem a little harsh, but hey, she wanted to kill me, what was I expected to feel? I heard Emmett's voice then.

"When you put it that way, Jasper, yeah it sounds bad, but would you rather save _her _life than your own?" No, Emmett please. "Then your own family's?"

"Please,... please." I wasn't sure what I was asking please for. I just wanted it all to go away.

"How about Alice?" There was no hope after that. I knew him well enough to be sure, that he would give up the world for Alice. I didn't need to stick around to hear his decision, but I could hope, I braced myself for his answer.

"I'm sorry," I felt my heart break into a million pieces. I started crying. It was as if he was speaking as much to me as he was to whomever he was apologizing to. I'd never been so scared. I thought back to my words in the clearing.

_"I feel kind of safe with you."_

_"How can you feel safe with someone that could kill you?"_

_"Anyone can kill anyone else. It's the fact that you won't kill me, and could protect me from anything that might want to that makes me feel safe." _I now noticed the loophole in that statment. _Could _protect me, not _will_. He wouldn't defy his family.In situations such as this, there were only two things to do. 1) panic 2)pray. l wasn't the most dedicated christian, but, l went with the the second one.

"Please, God, if you can hear me, help me escape. I don't want to die, there's so many things I haven't done yet." More tears rolled down my face. I wasn't even listening to the conversation anymore. "Send me an angel."Just then, like an answer to my prayers, an angel stepped into the room.

_**Edward's POV**_

As I listened to the conversation being held downstairs, I was in too much shock to even walk downstairs. The first thing I really heard was,

"I'm just saying, it seems debatable that the only solution is _murder_." Listening to the rest of the conversation was torture. I couldn't bring myself to move from my couch. That last thing I heard was, "I'm sorry." I felt like he apologizing to not only Alice, but to me as well. I guess I could understand his reasoning. The mental images in his head were horrifying. If this was what he was afraid of, I could understand, but he should know better than to distrust Alice. Not that they would get the chance to kill Isabella. I'd make sure of it. They had no reason to fear. I trusted Isabella would tell no one, And since I knew she would tell no one, I wouldn't let them kill her. She was just an innocent girl. A child. Only 17. I wouldn't let this happen. Not now, not ever. just then, I heard a soft voice come from down the hall.

"Please God, if you can hear me, help me escape. I don't want to die, there's so many things I haven't done yet." Oh no. She'd heard everything. "Send me an angel." I walked across the hall as silently as possible. Well, I wasn't an angel, one of the farthest things from it, but, until that angel arrived I would be there. I wondered how my family didn't hear her. They must've not been paying attention. I saw the door opened just a crack. So that's how she was hearing everything. I opened the door the rest of the way. To reveal a small, scared looking creature with tears running down her face.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice quivering. I stepped into the room and shut it behind me, so no sound could get out, or get in. We didn't need to traumatize the poor child.

"Edward," She said, composing herself. "I have a favor to ask you."

"Of course." After all she'd been through, how could I deny her anything.

"I need you to drop me off at the airport. I'd go myself, but I don't have a car." Anything but that.

"I'm not dropping you off at the airport by yourself. Where will you go?"

"My grandparents back in NYC. I know the adress."

How do you expect me to let you, a _child_, to get on a plane on your own, without your parents consent. It's practically kidnapping."

"Not like you haven't done _that_ before."

"I won't be responsible for your running away. You're not in any immediate danger."

"Of course not, because having a houseful of vampires conspiring to _murder_ me, isn't _immediate_ danger." I opened my mouth to protest, but when the words didn't come, I just set my jaw. I won't take her. She'll return to her home tomorrow, and all of this will hopefully be forgotten.

"Let's put it this way. Unless you intend for my demise, you'll help me get out of here. Even if you don't intend to help me, I'll still try to escape." When I didn't respond, made her way over to the window, and tried to swing her leg over the edge. The window was about three feet from the floor, and though it sounds like an unkind thing to say, it had to be the most pathetic thing I've ever seen.

"Isabella, what are you doing?" She didn't bother turning around.

"I'm escaping." She said. attempting to swing her leg over the edge again.

"And how's that working out for you?" The blush crept up on her skin.

"Fine. Let's face it. The only way I'll ever get out of here is if you get me out." She scanned the room.

"What time is it?" There wasn't a clock in here. I took out my cellphone.

"It's 6:43." She held out her hand.

"Can I see?" I handed her the cell phone. As soon as she had the cell phone in her hand she said,

"I'm sorry Edward." She dialed 911. My eyes widened. She would call the police! Could I really blame her though? She'd been kidnapped multiple times, threatened, conspired against, and held hostage. I guess I never thought of it so graphically before, but now that I did, she had every right to call to the police.

"Isabella, don't do something you'll regret later." I saw a single tear role down her face, but her expression gave away no emotion.

"I'm sorry Edward. I really don't want to do this, but unless you take me where I want to go, I'll press send. Even if you take the phone away from me, the police will track the signal back to this location. You can always run, but not forever. That's a very long time. You would know, wouldn't you?" I just stared. I was in shock. But then again, she thought her life was in danger. I guess she just seemed so innocent. I should've known better though.

"Alright. I'll take you to the airport." I hung my head. Who was this person? Where was the innocent little girl that I knew and loved?

**(A.N. Dun Dun Duuuuun! Weren't expecting **_**that**_** were you!! Don't feel bad 'cause neither was I! Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me! I'm might have next chapter up by tonight, if you do! The next chapter will explain why this had to be done, so, don't freak out!)**


	17. Chapter 17

**(A.N. Here it is! One more thing, I specifically told you guys not to freak out, and, you kinda did, so, the next time I say don't freak out, it's for a reason! Okay. Enjoy!)**

**Disclaimer -**

**i.luv.vamps : I know I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does.**

**little voice in my head : finally! You get it!**

**i.luv.vamps : But I just have one question. Why does she have to keep it all for herself? Hasn't anyone ever taught her to share?**

**little voice in my head : You were so close. -Shakes head.- On with the story.**

Chapter 15

Lies stop here.

_**Isabella's POV**_

We were in his volvo now, speeding down the road. I was horrified with myself, but what else was there to do? I would do anything to keep myself alive. For a week every summer, I visited my dad's parents in New York City. My grandpa and I always used to play a game called 'one way out'. He'd say something like, 'you're trapped in a ware house thats on fire, and there's only one window. You only have rope and paperclips, how do you get out?' those games helped me to think on my toes. I'd have to thank him for it later. I wasn't sure why, but I felt so,... so _devious_. I was always the 'let's talk this out' kind of person. Never violent, and never decietful. I had crushed all those records in one night. I couldn't stop the silent tears from streaming down my face. I looked over to Edward, he was in the driver's seat. The expression on his face wasn't angry, or frustrated, but calm and disappointed and... and... sad.

"Stop at my house please. You remember where it is." He made a sharp turn into town.

"Thankyou." When we got to my house. I went through the back door. I listened closely. No one was home. I took my books out of my backpack and replaced it with some clothes. I also took Twilight and New Moon with me. I'm not sure if I'd be able to enjoy them anymore. It's hard hearing about the man you love, loving another woman. I heard the rain start fall, and grabbed a jacket with a hood. As soon as I was sure I was ready, I wrote my mom a letter.

_Mom and Dad,_

_ I know this may come as a shock, but I'm out of the hospital. I don't have time to explain, but I'm leaving Carthage. I can't tell you where I'm going, but I promise I'll call as soon as I can. I feel really bad, but I'll see you soon. I love you mom and dad. Tell Ashley and Alina I love them too. You guys are the best parents anyone could ever have. I promise I'll come back when I know it's safe. I love you. Please forgive me._

_ Isabella Williams_

With that, I sealed away half my heart. Unfortunatly, the other half was sitting in the car in my driveway, probably loathing me as much as possible. And after tonight, I'll never see him again. I walked out to the car, my backpack on my back, his cell pone in my pocket, my eyes staring at the ground, afraid to look up and see the disappointment in is face.

"Where to?" he asked. no emotion to color his voice. I took a glance at hs face, and winced. His face sowed no emotion, but to see the pain in his eyes, the disappointment, was almost heart breaking.

"The airport, please." We drove in silence most of the way. It was a two hour drive to the airport in Syracuse. We were almost twenty minutes away, when I broke the silence.

"Edward." No response. "Edward please, I had no choice!"

"You had a choice. You could've trusted my judgment and stayed with your family."

"I wasn't with my family Edward! I was with _your _family! Not that I would've minded it if... if they didn't want to get rid of me."

"It's not as if I would let that happen." Not let it happen?

"Why wouldn't you? Why would you defy your family?"

"Because it's my fault they even considered... getting rid of you." His fault?

"How is any of this your fault?"

"If I told them the truth. The real reason for what happened." I stared. I felt my eyes widen. No. It couldn't be. God wouldn't be that kind, would he?

"And, that reason would be?" I asked, my voice small and weak now, almost afraid for the answer. He pulled the car over on the side of the road. He took my face in both his hands.

"Isabella Williams, I love you. I loved you ever since I first caught you in my arms." We both leaned into eachother... and then... no inturuption this time, he kissed me. It was soft, and gentle. The most perfect first kiss. But at this highlight in my life, the time that might have been my most happiest, all that it took to ruin it was one thought to totally distroy it.

_Bella Swan_

As soon as that thought ran through my head. Everything felt,... wrong. I pulled away.

"I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry." I opened the door and got out of the car. I felt a strong hand grab my arm.

"Edward please." I said, the tears streaming down my face.

"Tell me you don't love me, and I'll let you go."

"I... I... I can't." I couldn't tell a lie that big. All I'd been doing is lying lately. I couldn't do it anymore. I wasn't brought up that way. It was time to tell the truth.

"So you do love me." I saw the grin spread across his face. It just hurt me even more.

"But you don't belong with me Edward."

"I can't see myself with anyone else but you."

"I can." I said.

"And who could that possibly be?"

"Bella."

**(A.N. Okay, okay, I know it was short, but I had to get this out of the way, so, did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it? Reveiw and tell me!)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 16

Goodbye

_I can't see myself with anyone else but you._

_"I can"_

_And who would that be?"_

_"Bella."_

_­_

I watched as the confusion settled in on his face.

"Edward. I'm not the girl you think I am." I looked around at the street. People were staring at us. I blushed. "Edward, take me home. To my home. My mom's not home now. I'll talk to you there." We both climbed back into the car an drove in the opposite direction. He was smiling for about ten minutes of the ride home. I was watchng the whole time, feeling absolutly horrible. Look at how happy he was. It made my heart break to know I was about to crush it all. How could he have possibly fallen in love with me? What was there to fall in love with? But, it didn't matter now. The damage was already done. It was the longest two hour drive I had ever known in my lifetime.When we got back to my house, It was ten after eleven. Why on Earth would my mother be out at this hour? I opened the car door, to get out when Edward stopped me.

What are you-"

"Sh." He put his hand over my mouth. "Your mother's home." The second he took his hand off my mouth,

"Get out of the drive way before she sees you!"

"Where should I go?"

"I don't care! Just do it!" He pulled out of my drive way. And drove down the road. When we were around the block, he pulled over to the side of the road.

"What are we going to do?" I said.

"We could always go back to my house. Forget this ever happened."

"Yea, for some reason I don't think that would go over to well with your family."

"Then where do you suppose we go?"

"Good question." I looked up at the star covered sky. We couldn't go to my house,... we couldn't go to his house,... he obviously wasn't going to let me go to Grampa's in NYC now,...

"I know." I said.

Edward and I went to the park. It was almost ten thirty now. We walked down a path into the woods. It was safe and quiet there. I clutched the strap on my backpack, knowing what I would have to do. with the contents inside. We had been walking for about ten minutes before I said something.

"Edward."

"Yes Isabella?" My name sounded so perfect when he said it. I was a shame that after tonight, I would never hear it in that sweet tone again.

"If you have questions, it'd be best to ask them now." I needed something to start out with.

"Who is Bella?" I took a deep breath and pulled Twilight from my backpack.

"Here." I said. "This should explain." It took him all of five minutes to read the four hundred ninty-eight page novel. When he finally closed the book, his expression was totally blank.

"Alright. I still don't understand what this character named Bella has to do with me."

"You love her." He let out and nervous laugh.

"How could I love her? She is a **character** in a **book** that **isn't real**."

"But, you used to be unreal too. You love Isabella Swan, Not Isabella Williams." He took my hand.

"I think it's time we headed back. Carlisle obviously took you out of the hospital too soon." I dragged my hand away.

"I'm not crazy! It's true! You have to beleive me!"

"Of course it is. Now let's get you back to the hospital and you can tell me all about it." I screamed.

"You are the Edward in the book! The one who saved her from the car, and James and later on, even Victoria! You love her so much when you thought she was dead, you tried to commit _suicide_! _**Suicide, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen!! **_**You have to remember, you just have to!!**" I was panting when I was done. There was a long pause. When my breathing got back to normal, he picked me up started towards the edge of the woods.

"Edward! Put me down right now!" He just kept walking.i thought about anything I could say to trigger his memory. If he didn't remember bella... "What about Jacob? You remember him don't you?" He just kept walking. "What about Mike?! You loathe Mike! You must remember him!" Someone he would know, someone he would remember even if Bella didn't live in Forks... "Charlie!" He paused. "Police Cheif, Charlie Swan! You remember him don't you!" He set me down. "Charlie was in that book. You _knew_ Charlie. Didn't you Edward?" He just stared with wide eyes. "Charlie Swan is in that book, you remember him because once upon a time, so were you. Along with your whole family and Bella Swan. Charlie Swans daughter." He shook his head.

"Charlie has no family..."

"Are you sure about that? Didn't he have a wife once?"

"Yes." He said, more to himself then to me. "Renee was what I heard..."

"And are you positive, she didn't have a daughter? One that may have belonged to Charlie?" He just stared down at me. I took his hand and lead him back into the woods. As soon as we got past he first row of trees I stopped and turned to him.

"Edward," I said, my voice breaking. "

"I just want you to know that everything I'm about to say, I'm saying because it I want you to be happy, And you can't be happy here. You can't be happy with me."

"I just have one more thing to say." He said. I nodded motioning for him to go on. "I wasn't in that book. Not one time was the name Edward Cullen mentioned in that entire novel."

"_What?!_" Grabbed the book out of my backpack. And flipped to chapter thirteen, the chapter when Edward and Bella were in the meadow.

_I was walking, or rather limping, through the mall in port Angeles. Sometimes I really wish Tyler hadn't hit me with his stupid blue van. Crutches can really slow a person down..._

That alone proved it. Not only had I taken him away from Bella, but I took him out of the novel. That's why he didn't remember her. He never even met her.

"Edward, I took you out of the book. You never met Bella. But now I have to put you back." I took out Eclipse.

"This is what I used to control you and your family." A tear slid down my cheek. "And this is what I have to use to send you back." Edward looked down at his hands.

"You're really serious, aren't you? This is all happening for real, isn't it?" All I could was nod.

"Pen." The gloden pen appeared in my hand. I opened the book to write in it for the very last time.

_Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen, and Esme Cullen all returned to their intended Universe, and Edward Cullen returned to his intended universe to be with the one he one he loves._

As soon as I was done writing that, I kissed him. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him as passionatley and my fragile human body would allow. He wrapped his arms around me as well. I poured every ounce of affetion in my body into those last moments. Then he started to fade. He faded... and faded more and more... and when there was almost nothing left, I whispered I love you. Then, he vanished.


	19. Chapter 19

**(A.N. OMC!! It's almost finito!)**

Chapter 18

The Beginning is the End.

Then there was a bright light.

Edward was back? we were kissing again, but not for as long, we startyed walking backwards, then I realized time was rewinding itself. But the strange thing was that I was watching myself. I was watching it all play out in front of me like a movie. His house, the cliff, The hospital, The bear, The lunch room. It went faster and faster and faster until finally...

"Oof!" I was on the ground. I looked around, it was Boarders. I heard Alina's laughter as Ashley helped me up.

"I swear Iz, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were 'Bella' in disguise." I got the book up off the ground and took a long look at it.

"Come on Iz, let's go to check out." Ashley said.

"You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." As they walked away, I opened it up to the middle. Two words in Gold script were written across the page.

_The End_

**(A.N. Thank you soooo much for all of you that stuck wih this story through to the end!! You guys are awesome!! I'll miss you all!! And last but not least, Did you like it? Did you ****not**** like it Reveiw and tell me!!)**


End file.
